That Night
by mariahjoparker
Summary: 6 teens go out to the beach on a February night to celebrate their best friend's birthday. One second they are all having the best night of their lives and the next they're living a nightmare. Follow Melinda, Jim, Andrea, Kevin, Jenni, Astrid, and Brendan and all of their crazy backstories to find out why everything happened That Night. *Rated M for future chapters*
1. Forty-Eight Hours After

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer or any of its characters but if I did there would still be a show and Jim would have never died. I do however own Jenni, Astrid, Kevin, Brendan, Curtis, Laura, Justin, and Carla and all of their story lines.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Two Days After**

***Astrid's Point of View***

"I don't know why I am the way I am, but I'm like this because of what happened that night." I mumbled as I held my knees to my chest and rocked myself back and forth.  
"Astrid, where are Melinda and Andrea?" The male detective asked me as he put his hand on me and caused me to flinch.  
"Don't touch me, just please don't touch me." I said and finally made eye contact. "You don't know what happened to us." I looked up at him and stopped rocking herself. "No one will ever know how we feel; or felt." I stood up on my feet and lost my balance. "Did Jenni get out okay?"  
"We don't' know yet, sweetheart. She's still in surgery." The woman detective said walking in the room. "Astrid, can need you to tell us what happened to the girls?"  
"Why? Did something happen to them?" I mumbled and looked up at them.  
"Yes, they're missing; they've been gone for 48 hours and we need your help to find them." A male detective said as he sat at a small table in my hospital room. "Astrid, do you remember where did you get those bruises from?"  
"I don't remember." I said quietly and walked towards my bed feeling confused. I looked down at the bruises that were all over my body. I sat down on my hospital bed and put my head in my hands. "The girls didn't get out?"  
"What do you mean got out?" He asked her. "Got out of what?"  
"It was just supposed to be a fun night; it was Melinda's 17th birthday. We were all celebrating on the beach; like we always do." I whispered and looked up at him, tears rolled down my flushed cheeks.  
"Yes, Astrid we know it wasn't your fault. We also know that you were at the beach with them until around 1 am. Is that correct?" The male detective asked; he pulled a pad of paper and a pen.  
"Yes, I believe that time is correct because the last time I looked at my phone; it was 12:45 am, or at least I think it was 12:45." I said and looked at my fingers and began to move them around. "I can't remember a lot from that night."  
"Astrid, can you tell us what happened at the beach?" Detective Paul Gordon asked me and looked at me with his bloodshot eyes.  
"I can try; why are your eyes are red?" I asked and looked down at him.  
"I haven't slept in 2 days." He said and looked back down at his pad of paper. "Anything will help us Astrid; anything."  
"Why haven't you slept?" I asked feeling bad for him all of a sudden.  
"Melinda's gone; she's my daughter." Detective Gordon asked hoping I would. "You remember that, right?"  
"Mr. Gordon?" I asked and put my head back in my hands. "How could I forget that?"  
"It is okay, Astrid." He said and looked up at me. "You have been through a traumatic experience; it's hard for you to reach your other memories."  
"It is not okay, Mr. Gordon. You're my best friend's dad and I have known you since Kindergarten. I should have remembered you, the minute I see you." I said and started to cry. I moved his face up so he could see that was I looking at him. "I know that you don't see you in her even though I can. I see you in her all the time and it is not just when she does that thing with her eyebrows. It's when I see her hands; or when she figures out some problem that no one could do. She has the instincts to solve problems like how you solve cases." I watched a few tears fall from his hazel eyes. "I don't want you to think that she doesn't have a part of you with her because she always does. She's always trying to make you proud of her, and I bet that she's thinking of you right now."  
"Astrid, that means a lot to me." He said and smiled a bit at me. "Okay now let's get back to what we were talking about before. What happened at the beach, Astrid?"  
"I can remember Melinda laughing at something Jim did." I said and closed my eyes.  
"That's great, Astrid; anything else?" Carla asked as Paul wrote down every detail he could. He just wanted to find his daughter and hold her in his arms forever and never let her go.  
"We were telling ghost stories around the fire when Melinda and Jim came back after being alone for a while. That's when she laughed. She laughed when she sat in his lap because he whispered something in her ear." I said and looked back down at my hands. "I think they had sex because they were inseparable, and that's how Melinda and Jim are after they _"make love"_, or whatever they call it, she looked so happy."  
"What?" Ryan asked and looked over at me with a confused look on his face. I could tell that he had never thought Melinda would sleep with Jim without telling him first. He was also trying to figure if the Melinda he knew, the real one, because he wasn't so sure anymore. "What did you say?"  
"I said that I thought Melinda and Jim had sex when they left to go have some _"alone time" _because_ t_hey didn't come back for a while and when they did; they never left each other's arms." I said and looked up at him. "Didn't you hear me?"  
"No I heard you; it just caught me off guard. I didn't know they were sexually active." Paul said and looked at me.  
"Yeah, they've been sleeping together since freshman year." I said and looked down at him.  
"No, I didn't know." He said and wrote a few things down on his notepad. "Why hadn't Melinda told me about them having sex? What else was Melinda doing that he didn't know about?" He mumbled to himself but I could hear but didn't tell him.  
"Anything else, you can remember, Astrid?" Detective Carla Carlson asked as she moved behind Ryan and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Yeah. After about an hour of ghost stories, a guy came out of nowhere, he grabbed Melinda." I mumbled. "She wouldn't stop screaming. Can you tell her to stop screaming?" I covered my ears quickly and held them down so tight my knuckles turned white. "Stop screaming Melinda, please just stop screaming!"  
"Sweetheart, what are you talking about? Melinda isn't here!" Carla said looking at Ryan with a looking of confusion and then back at me.  
"What do you mean she isn't here? She won't stop screaming!" I yelled and tried to make my voice louder than Melinda's loud _'screaming.'_  
"Why is Melinda screaming, Astrid? Astrid, why is she screaming?" Paul asked as he nervously dropped his pen and then grabbed my arm and began shook me a little.  
"Hey! Get your hands off of my daughter!" My mom, Kayla, screamed pushing off him of me and back into the chair he was sitting in.  
"I'm sorry." Paul mumbled. "I don't know what came over me."  
"You two need to go." My mom screamed at them. "Now!"  
"Okay. We'll be leaving." Carla said and pulled Ryan out of the chair and toward the door.  
"No wait!" I said stopping them. "I want them to stay, mom. I remember some more stuff that I need to tell them."  
"Astrid honey, you don't have too." My mom said and reached over and touched my arm. "You owe nothing to those whores."  
"Mom! Don't you get it?" I screamed loudly. "My best friends since kindergarten are missing and I am here because I got thrown out of a moving car and onto the freeway! I was lucky that I even survived after what they did to me." I scream and stand up from my bed and walked toward my mother. "I need to help them find Melinda and Andrea before they hurt them even more than they already have! Mom, I need to help them!"  
"No you don't! It's not your fault that your whore of a friend Melinda is missing! Melinda did it to herself by dressing and acting like a whore! Andrea is no better! It is her fault for hanging out with her and now look where she is!" My mother screamed at me.  
"Don't talk about my best friends like that!" I screamed and shoved my mom up against the wall but Carla pulled me off of her before I could do any damage.  
"Hey! Astrid stop!" Carla screamed and put me back on my hospital bed.  
"Fine…" I mumbled and crossed my arms.  
"Hey! That is my daughter, Melinda, who you are talking about." Ryan yelled and pointed his finger at Kayla.  
"Maybe if you had kept a better eye on her Ryan the girls wouldn't be in this mess!" Kayla said and rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around me but I shoved them off of her. "This is what you get for trying to raise your kids on your own. A child needs their mother."  
"You don't need to remind me of what happened to my wife. I know that Melinda needs a mom. I also know that I will never find the love that I had with Beth with anyone else."  
"QUIET! I screamed and made everyone go silent. "I need to say something."  
"Say whatever you want, Astrid." Paul said and took out his pad and pencil again.  
"You wanted to know why Melinda was screaming, right?" I asked.  
"Yes, we did." Paul said and looked at me and after he reopened his paper pad.  
"She was screaming because that guy was trying to take her." I said.  
"What man?" Paul asked as he wrote stuff down.  
"I don't know who because it was so dark. We were all so wasted that we couldn't think straight; so I didn't really get a good look. I think he was tall though and he had a muscular build; like he lifted a lot of weights. He had a scar across his arm though; I saw it in the fire light. When he threw Melinda over his shoulder it was like she weighed nothing; when he ran away and it caught us all off guard that Melinda was even gone." I said and looked back down at my hands. "Jim went after him and he came back with so much blood on his shirt. There was so much blood. That's was when I noticed Andrea was gone; I heard Melinda scream again and then I blacked out." I mumbled. "When I woke up we were all together; in a van or something like one."  
"You were in a van?" Carla asked as Paul wrote stuff down.  
"Yeah, I think it was a van. Melinda's head was dripping blood and so was her; like she had been punched. I will never forget her eyes; they looked so scared. She was shaking and crying so much but I could barely hear her because of the duct tape. Her eyes were bloodshot. I looked to my left and Andrea was out cold from something that hit her temple because her temple was bashed in a bit; I thought she was dead, but she was still breathing. To my right was Jenni; she was screaming too, but her mouth covered and her arms were tied behind her back. I was sitting up with my hands tied and mouth covered and everything was so dizzy. I was bleeding from my arm. Melinda was hurt the most, but I think I was injected with something." I closed my eyes and looked around the room franticly. "Jim and Brendan weren't there though. I don't know where they went but this wasn't supposed to happen; none of this was supposed to happen." I opened my eyes and a bunch of tears spilled out. "We were just supposed to have a fun night for Melinda and then all of this happened. I want my best friends back; just try to find them. Okay?" I looked up at Paul. "I'll tell you everything that I can remember, but that's all that comes to mind right now."  
"Yes, we know that sweetheart. The boys were the ones who called the police; Brendan is right outside and he wants to see you," Carla said as Paul finished up the stuff he jotted down. "Anything else, sweetheart?"  
"I can't remember anything else right now, but maybe it is because I'm tired or scared; can you ask Brendan to come in?" I asked quietly.  
"Yes. I'll get him for you. We will be back tomorrow, okay sweetie?" Paul said as he opened the door and began to walk out.  
"Mr. Gordon?" I asked.  
"Yeah, Astrid?" He asked and he looked up at me.  
"I'm so sorry. I should have watched her better like you asked me too." I mumbled. "This never should have happened."  
"I'm not mad at you Astrid." Paul said and he closed the door. "It's not your fault; none of this is any of your guys fault."  
"No one will find them." I said getting under my covers. "No one will ever find them."  
"What sweetheart?" Mr. Paul asked as stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at me.  
"That's he said before I woke up here." I mumbled. "He kept telling me that no one will ever find them; no one."

***Paul's Point of View***

"We'll see you tomorrow, Astrid…" Carla said as I shut the door and we started to walk down the psych ward hallway in the hospital. "She'll be able to tell us where they are."  
"How do you know that?" I asked and looked at my lock screen picture of Melinda, Curtis, Peter, and I at her Middle School graduation.  
"She had flashbacks. So if we are able to unravel them maybe we will hopefully find the girls; maybe even alive…" I said and we exited the hospital got into my car.  
"Do you think that Jenni or the boys will say anything that will help us?" Carla asked and opened the passenger car door.  
"We won't know anything until Jenni wakes up or Astrid or the boys gives us more information, Carla." I said and got in the seat, buckled my seatbelt, and started the car.  
"Want to go and eat lunch?" Carla asked and she looked over at me.  
"I can't." I mumbled. "I have to go and pick up Curtis, Laura, and Justin from the airport. They insisted on coming home until Melinda is found."  
"How is Curtis going to do that while getting his doctorate?" She asked.  
"Online. He got his classes online." I mumbled as I began to drive forward but almost hit a moving car.  
"Look out, Paul! You need to keep your attention on the road." She said. "You want me to drive?"  
"No. I'm fine. I can drive, Carla." I said and drove out of the hospital parking lot and stopped at the nearest stoplight.  
"Okay. Am I coming with you to the airport or are you dropping me off at the station?" She asked but I didn't answer. "Paul?"  
"Huh?" I asked as the light turned green and I began to drive again.  
"Am I coming with you to the airport or are you dropping me off at the station?" She asked him again.  
"It's up to you. I'm sure Laura, Justin, and Curtis would enjoy seeing you again." I said but ran a red light.  
"Paul? Are you okay?" She asked concerned.  
"Yeah; I'm fine. Why are you asking?" I asked as I pulled my car over.  
"You are just running red lights and I'm just wondering. Can't I be concerned for you?" She asked.  
"Of course you can be concerned for me, Carla but I don't need you looking after me like a mom." I said and turned to look over at her.  
"Paul you need to wake up!" Carla yelled at me. "Melinda is gone right now and she isn't going be back until you get something to eat and get some sleep."  
"Melinda is my little girl and I am not going to just give up one her! I am going to find her no matter how long it takes me!" I screamed and put the car back into drive and drove toward the airport.  
"I know that you believe that but you aren't going to get anywhere on this case until you do something productive! What you have to realize is that she isn't the good one anymore, Paul! Melinda was sleeping with Jim! Melinda was drunk off her ass off her ass on beer and wine coolers! For all we know she was high on some type of drugs too! Why do you think Astrid can't understand anything? Why do you think she is going crazy?" Carla said putting her hand on my shoulder. "I think that Astrid was high and that is why she can't remember anything! She is trying so hard and it making her brain mushy and foggy. The drugs are making her go crazy. For all we know Melinda is on the highway trying to get home. Astrid just can't remember that there was no one on the beach but her."  
"Then why are the boys saying there were guys there and that they took the girls? They didn't have any type of drugs or alcohol in their systems, not now and not ever!" Paul screamed as he put the car in reverse and began to drive out of the hospital's parking lot. "Astrid and Jenni are the only ones who we know for sure had alcohol. Astrid's other drug screen will be back tomorrow and we will know if she did any drugs; same with Jenni. You want to know why I think Astrid can't remember anything very well about what happened and you were there when they brought Jenni in. Do you really think that they could have done that by themselves?"  
"Okay!" Carla yelled as we pulled into the airport's parking lot and I shut the car off. "I just don't want to think of the possibility that we may never find Melinda and Andrea alive."  
"I think she doesn't remember because she was so traumatized by what those men did to her that her mind has made her forget! The doctor already diagnosed Astrid with PTSD; for God's sake!" Why do you think she has bruises and cuts all over her body, Carla? Why does she have vaginal tears? You and I both know for a fact that Brendan couldn't tear Astrid up like that because he is a teenager too; not an adult" I screamed and got of my car.  
"Okay, Paul!" Carla screamed. "Okay!"  
"Trust me, Carla, I know she isn't the little girl I thought she was anymore but she is the only one that looks like her! I'm not going to lose her. I should have never let her go!" I said and locked the car as Carla got out.  
"Never mind I shouldn't have asked." She mumbled as we started walking towards the airport doors and into a waiting room.

***Flashback*  
*Paul's Point of View***

"Pretty please daddy…" Melinda pouted looking into her father's eyes.  
"Don't give me that look, Melinda!" I shouted and crossed my arms and tried to not look into my young daughters eyes.  
"But it's my birthday, daddy…" Melinda said looking at me and made her brown eyes get a little bigger; just like her mother.  
"But I wanted to take you out dinner for your birthday." I said and looked over at her eyes and instantly saw her mother in them. "Fine, Melinda, but you need to be back before dawn, and here's $400.00 for food and drinks."  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed and hugged me quickly. She took the money and put it in her purse and gave Jim a quick peck on the lips. "I love you so much daddy! Thank you!"  
"I love you too, baby girl." I said as she grabbed Jim and walked toward the door. "Your mother would be so proud of you."  
She stopped instantly and turned around to see me. "I know daddy; I miss her too." She said and walked out the door.

***End of flashback***

"Paul?" Carla asked. "Paul can you hear me?"  
"What?" I asked. "I was lost in thought. Why?"  
"Why, because you totally zoned out on me." She said.  
"Have I ever told you about my wife, Charlotte?" I asked.  
"No you don't really ever talk about guess but it doesn't give us any leads to where they are." She said.  
"I know but it does give us some leads to what happened before they were taken. Believe me I am going to find them." I said.  
"Dad?" Curtis asked.  
"Curtis." I said and walked up and hugged him and Laura. "How are you guys."  
"We would be better if Melinda wasn't missing." Laura said and gave me a tight hug.  
"Yeah. I wish that wasn't the circumstances weren't as they are." I said and took Justin into my arms.  
"How are you and Laura?" She asked giving him a quick hug.  
"We're good. We've lost some sleep since Justin was born but he is starting to sleep through the night now." Laura said and gave Carla a hug.  
"Well that's good; isn't it?" She asked.  
"Yes but we've also lost sleep because Melinda's gone now." Curtis said and put his arm around Laura's waist.  
"I think that we've all lost some sleep because of what happened." I said and kissed Justin's forehead.  
"Yeah. That's for sure." Curtis said and started walking toward the exit. "Why don't we go out and eat something. We can catch up over a late lunch?"  
"Sounds great…" Carla said and gave Justin a peck on the cheek. "Hey buddy…"  
"Mama..." Justin mumbled and reached out for Laura.  
"I think he wants you." I said and Laura took Justin her arms kissed his cheek as we all walked out of the airport and towards my car.  
"Yeah he's been very fidgety lately." Laura said. "I think he's teething."  
"Yeah probably; I wasn't always the best person to be able to tell that stuff." I laughed as we all got in the car.  
"Ha-ha that's the truth, Dad." Curtis laughed.

* * *

**As the plot thickens; relationships begin to strain. The backstories of these teens are beginning to unravel. What do you think happened the Melinda and Andrea? Will they ever be found alive?**

**I guess you'll just have to find out. ~ Mariah**


	2. The Day Of

**Okay so its hard to explain but every chapter will be told in a different time I guess you could say. In chapter 1 it is told that Melinda and Andrea are missing. While in this chapter I am telling the story as if it was the day they were kidnapped.**

**I'm telling they're backstories I guess. So before each chapter I will explain what time frame it is.**

**Enjoy! ~ Mariah**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
The Day Of**

***Melinda's Point of View***

"Stop it…" I giggled as Jim moved his hand up my tan dress slowly, reaching my thigh. "We're in school, Jimmy…"  
"When has that ever stopped us before?" Jim asked breathing into her neck.  
"Okay, time for you two to get a room, you're creeping me out." Jenni said quite loud.  
"Jenni, let's say you were dating a hot man like Jim here?" I said holding myself up with my elbows and looked at Jenni.  
"Okay?" Jenni said, with a look of confusion. "Continue, Melinda."  
"Would you get a room; or would you show everyone how much he loves you and how much you love him?" I asked and raised my eyebrow slightly.  
"I see your point; so you may continue." Jenni said as she got up from where she was sitting in the school's courtyard, and stood on her feet. "I'm going to go and practice. I'll see you guys later." Jenni grabbed her violin and walked back inside.  
"Bye, Jen…" All of the girls said and then go back to chatting.  
"Bye, ladies…" Jenni said and waved goodbye and turned back around.  
"What about us?" Brendan, Kevin, and Jim asked looking up at her.  
"Bye, boys…" Jenni said doing a backwards wave as she opened one of the doors and started to make her way to the practice rooms.  
"Thank you…" They said. "Bye…"

***Andrea's Point of View***

"Are you coming to the beach tonight, babe?" I asked Kevin, my boyfriend.  
"I can't, babe. I have to babysit my sister." Kevin said and kissed my cheek. "Your skin is so soft."  
"Thanks…" I said and blushed. "I wish you could come; it's Melinda's birthday celebration."  
"Yes I know; I was there last year, and the year before that, and the year before that. You get my point; right babe?" Kevin said and smiled.  
"I know; it just won't be the same without you." I said and leaned against his chest.  
"God, I love you, Andrea…" Kevin mumbled as he ran his lips against the vain of my neck.  
"Stop it, babe…" I giggled as he did so and smiled.  
"And what if I don't want too?" Kevin asked and ran his hand up my thigh.  
"I will tease the crap out of you." I said as he rolled his body on top of me and pinned me under him.  
"I like the sound of that." Kevin said and moved his mouth over my pierced belly button.  
"That feels great, babe." I moaned as I felt his mouth reach the lining of my black thong. "Kevin…."  
"Andrea…" Kevin mimicked me.

I grabbed the back of his head with one hand and moved his head to mine and captured his lips with mine, and shut him up.

"You know I hate it when you mimic me." I mumbled as I slowly pulled away from his bottom lip with her which turned him on even more.  
"You don't scare me one bit." Kevin said and crossed his arms and moved away from me.  
"You know, you want to come with me to the bathroom…" I whispered in his ear and nibbled on it a little.  
"Nope." He said and closed his eyes so he couldn't see what I was doing.  
"Fine then; I'll go fuck Melinda then." I said and got up from my spot on the grass and over to where Melinda was and pulled her off of Jim. "She's my bitch not yours."  
"I never said she was my bitch, all I said was she is my girl." He said and smiled at me.  
"Yeah, I'm her bitch, and she's mine." Melinda said and pulled me toward her back. "Whoa…"  
"What?" I asked and looked down at her.  
"Did you grow a cup size?" Melinda asked as she turned her head and looked at me.  
"Yeah I'm a C now." I said and looked proud.  
"Congratulations…" Melinda said and hugged me. "I love you…"  
"I love you too…" I said and pulled Melinda against my chest and kissed her forehead.  
"Fine, let's go…" Kevin said and pulled me from Melinda and pushed me up against the brick wall. "You're all mine now."  
"You two are so disgusting," Melinda laughed and leaned her head on Jim's chest.  
"Yeah and so are you two," I smiled and pulled him in the school and he slammed me lightly against the lockers.  
"Do you know how much I want to fuck you right now?" Kevin smirked.  
"I like the sound of that." I said and pulled his head toward me. "I love you…" I pulled his lips to mine and felt the stubble against my lips. "Did you shave this morning, babe?"  
"No; I know how much you love my scruff." Kevin said and pulled my lips back to his.  
"I love how it feels against my face when I kiss you…" I said and putt my cheek on his. "Follow me…"  
"Where are we going?" Kevin asked as I pulled him through the school halls.  
"It's a surprise…" I said and pulled him into the teacher's lounge. I locked the door behind us and the proceeded to lie down on the table in the middle of the room. "Come here babe…"  
"I'm here, now where do you want me?" Kevin asked and undid his belt buckle.  
"Everywhere…" I moaned and pulled him toward me.

I spread my legs so Kevin could get closer to me. Kevin pushed his hands up my thigh and moved my skirt to my ankles. Kevin pulled away slight and looked down at me in my thong and black top. Kevin pulled his pants down and I reached over and pulled his boxers down.

"Come here..." I moaned as Kevin kissed my neck.  
"I'm here," Kevin whispered in my ear as he thrusted into her.  
"Kevin!" I moaned in a louder tone of voice.  
"Andrea..." Kevin moaned and we both felt me stretch against him.  
"Oh my God…" I said and felt the overwhelming sensation as he moved in and out of me. "Kevin, don't stop baby! Please don't stop…"

***Meanwhile Outside*  
*Astrid's Point of View***

"Why are we even here anymore? School is out." I said and felt arms wrap around my waist.  
"I missed you…" Brendan said and kissed my neck.  
"I missed you too, baby…" I said and then turned in his arms and kissed him.  
"Showing enough cleavage, Melinda?" Brendan asked and looked over my shoulder at her.  
"It's not like I'm trying; God just supersized them. Sorry not sorry," Melinda said and then pulled her strapless tan dress up a bit but her phone fell out.  
"Not the best place to put your phone when you're wearing a dress; let alone a strapless one." I said with a smirk. "Okay, now put your phone in your purse and lets go pick up some stuff for when were at the beach."  
"I have to stop at home first and ask my dad if I can even go." Melinda said and pulled away from Jim and stood up and fixed her dress. "How about we meet you guys at Andy's house, and then we can pick who is going to get what."  
"Okay, sounds like a deal." Andrea said as she walked back out of the school and fixed her hair in a sexy way and walked towards Kevin's black truck. "Meet up in an hour?"  
"Oh God, you fucked somewhere with him, didn't you?" Melinda said and gave a look to her best friend.  
"Maybe…" Andrea said pulling Kevin with her as he zipped and buckled his pants back up.  
"Yes, in an hour." Brendan, Jim, Melinda, and I said.  
Melinda shook her head and then kissed Jim. "Okay, Jim are you coming with me?" Maddie asked Jim. As she searched through her purse for her keys.  
"Of course I'm coming with you." Jim said and picked her keys off of the ground. "Looking for these?"  
"Thank you." Melinda said and kissed him and left Brendan and I alone.  
"Wait for me…" Jim said and ran after her and got in the passenger seat of her black 2012 Toyota Camry.  
"So, it looks like we have an hour to ourselves." I said as they wave to Melinda and Jim as the drove away. "What should we do?"  
"I have an idea…" Brendan said and pulled me toward my car.  
"What's that?" I said and smiled.  
"I'm ready baby, are you?" Brendan asked.  
"I thought you'd never ask." I said and opened my car door and drove toward my house. "Let's go."

***Meanwhile in Melinda's Car*  
*Jim's Point of View***

"So, what do you think he is going to say?" I asked.  
"When does he ever say no to me?" Melinda asked."  
"Uh I don't think that has happened yet Mel," I said and looked at my phone.  
"Plus it's my birthday." Melinda said and parked in front of her house.  
"Yes and happy birthday, babe," I said and pulled a box out of my leather jacket and gave it to her.  
"Aww, you didn't have too…" Melinda said and took the box from my hand.  
"It's your birthday and Valentine's day; I had to get you something," I said and kissed her cheek. "Are you going to open it, or what?"

Melinda nodded and opened the long black box and saw the necklace that says 'Melinda' in gold cursive writing. She began to tear up and put her hand on her chest.

"Oh my God, babe," Melinda said and looked up at me. "This had to of cost you a fortune."  
"There is no price range when it comes to making you happy," I asked and took the box from her hands. "You want me to put it on you?"  
"Yes," Melinda said and held up her long curly brown hair.  
"Perfect." I said and clipped the necklace in place and put her hair down. "You look perfect, babe."  
"Aww, thank you," Melinda said and kissed me.  
"Now I have one more thing for you." I said and opened my car door and went over to her side.  
"You have more?" Melinda giggled.  
"Yes, now Melinda Elizabeth Gordon, I have loved you since the minute I set my eyes on you. That day in 6th grade when I told you my feelings was the best day in my life. Melinda, everything about you is perfect. The way you smile, the way your eyes sparkle when the light hits them, and the way you love is amazing." I said and got down on one knee. "Now I know we cant get married until after graduation next year but I need to ask you this now."  
"Oh my God," Melinda said and covered her mouth in shock. "Are you proposing?"  
"Melinda, will you do me the honor and be my wife?" I asked and pulled out the black box and opened it.  
"Yes! Yes, I will marry you, Jim." Melinda said enthusiastically and pulled me into a hug. I slid the ring on her finger. "I love you so much..."  
"I love you too, Melinda," I said and looked at her. "I know it's not much and I wish I could have gotten you something bigger but I couldn't afford it."  
"Jim, it's absolutely perfect because it's from you. That's all that matters; not the size but that you picked it out with you heart." Melinda said and kissed me.  
"Really?" I asked and pulled away from the kiss.  
"Absolutely," She said and grabbed her backpack, purse, and keys, and then shut the car door behind her. "Come and walk with me."  
"Of course," I blushed and held Mel's hand in mine as she pulled me toward her house.  
"Daddy?" Melinda called out from the doorway as we walked in her house.  
"In the kitchen." Melinda's dad said as I shut the door behind me.

We walked in the kitchen and Melinda kissed me on the cheek and then faced her dad.

"Daddy, can I go to the beach tonight with the girls, Jim, and Brendan?" Melinda asked innocently. "Pretty please…"  
"I would let you but we have plans," Paul said and turned around to face her.  
"What plans?" Melinda asked, confused.  
"I am taking you out to dinner with Jim for your birthday." Paul said.  
"But, daddy I always go to the beach with my friends on their birthdays and mine." Melinda said and set things on the counter.  
"I always take you out for your birthday," Paul said leant against the kitchen counter.  
"You can take me out tomorrow night daddy," Melinda whined.  
"No, I want to take you out tonight!" Paul shouted.  
"Pretty please daddy…" Melinda pouted and looked into her father's eyes.  
"Don't give me that look, Melinda!" Paul shouted and crossed his arms.  
"It's my birthday, daddy…" Melinda said and looked at him; just like her mother did.  
"But I wanted to take you out dinner for your birthday; not tomorrow." Paul said and looked over at her eyes and in an instant he saw her mother. "Fine, Melinda, but you need to be back before dawn and here's some money for food and drinks."  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Melinda squealed, hugged him quickly, grabbed her purse, and kissed me. "I love you so much daddy! Thank you!"  
"I love you too, baby girl," Paul said and Melinda grabbed me headed toward the door. "You know your mother would be so proud of you."  
She stopped instantly and turned around to see him. "I know daddy; I miss her too." She walked out the door and shut it behind her. "Can you put my backpack up in my room? Thank you!" Mel's voice echoed though out the house as the door shut behind her.

***Meanwhile at Andrea's House*  
*Andrea's Point of View***

"You were amazing babe." Kevin said as I sat up and he kissed my bare back.  
"Thanks, I try." I said as I grabbed my phone and looked at the new message. "Melinda and Jim are on their way."  
"Okay, should we get dressed then?" He asked and pulled my naked body against his chest.  
"Yeah, we probably should." I said and got out of bed.

I grabbed two outfits from my closet:

The first outfit was a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a white with red scribble writing of _'love like you've never been scorned_' tank with white flip flops.

The second outfit was a pair of black short skinny denim shorts with flip flops and a strapless silver top. The top would show a little of her slim stomach; showing her belly button ring that said _'sexy.'_

"Which one?" I asked.  
"The middle one," Kevin said with a smile.  
"You want me to go naked with you're no there?" I asked with a smile.  
"Oh yeah, the second one." Kevin said as he pulled on his boxers.  
"I knew you'd pick that one." I said and laid it out on my bed. "Straighten or curl?"  
"Straighten that beautiful hair of yours." Kevin said and pulled on his pants and pulled on his black dress shirt.  
I blushed and grabbed a bra and put it on; making my cleavage more present and then put the top on. "You have to go babe." I said with a smile.  
"But I don't want too," He whined.  
"Don't make it harder than it already is," I said and turned around kissed him one last time.  
"I'll see you at school tomorrow right?" Kevin asked me and pulled on his jacket.  
"Yeah, I love you, babe." I said and pulled him in and kissed him one last time.  
"I love you too." Kevin said and ran his hand down my back and squeezed my ass. "Perfect,"  
"Thanks," I laughed and hugged him. "I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too." Kevin said and shut my bedroom door behind him.

***Melinda's Point of View*  
*Outside Andrea's House***

Jim and I pulled up just as Kevin was walking outside. It was going to be the first time where all seven of us weren't going to be there. I guess our lives are moving apart from each other and one day we won't see each other every day. I really don't want that to happen. I mean we've all been best friends since Kindergarten. But Andrea and I have been friends way too long to lose our relationship; I'm surprised we haven't gone lesbian for each other already.

"Come on, Mel." Jim said and got out of the car as I pulled the keys out ignition and grabbed my purse.  
"I'm coming…" I said and got out of the car and walked over to Jim and he put his arm around my waist; just like he always did.  
"Hey Melinda," Kevin said and hugged me. "Jim," Kevin turned and walked towards his car. "Andrea's just getting dressed, so, knock."  
"Thanks for the warning." I said as Jim and I started walking toward her house. "I always knock since I walked in on you guys."  
"Smart move," Kevin said as he got in his truck and drove away.  
"You walked in on them?" Jim asked and turned his head toward me.  
"Yeah, last year." I said and put my keys on a hook as we entered her house. "I took a shower and they full out fucking on my bedroom floor."  
"Well then…" Jim said and hung up his leather jacket along with my jean jacket on a hook.  
"Yeah," I said and pulled him up the stairs and knocked on her door.  
"I'm clothed." Andrea said as I opened the door.  
"Good…" Jim said. "Melinda's the only one I want to see not clothed."  
"Jim," I said and slapped his shoulder. "Be nice."  
"Its fine, Jim," Andrea said as she just finished re-straightening her hair. "Melinda and Astrid are the only people who are allowed to see me naked other than Kevin."  
"I'm honored." I said and sat in one the bean bags on Andrea's bedroom floor.  
"As you should be." Andrea said and clipped her bangs up and out of her face and began to apply some make-up. "What's up with ring on you hand?"  
"Jim proposed!" I squealed and showed the ring off to her.  
"Oh great; you're going to get married and have children. This is just great," Andrea said as she began to apply eyeliner to her eyelid.  
"It is, isn't it?" I said and kissed Jim's cheek.  
"I was being sarcastic." Andrea said and came behind me and gave her a hug. "But, I'm happy for you. And just a reminder Jim, you hurt her and I will shove something large up your ass and chop off your dick."  
"Yes, Andrea. You already told me that when we were 12 and told you that we were dating." Jim said and kissed my neck.  
"I thought that I should just remind you," Andrea said and turned her attention back to fixing her make-up.  
"Jenni's on her way." I said as I pulled out her phone saw a text from Jenni.  
"Okay; can you text Astrid or Brendan too?" Andrea asked and added the last touches to her make-up.  
"Sure." I said pulled my phone back out and texted Astrid to come over to Destiny's as soon as possible.

***Astrid's House*  
*Astrid's Point of View***

"Oh my God…" I mumbled as Brendan climbed off of me. "That was amazing…"  
"Yeah it was…" Brendan said out of breath as he kissed my cheek. "You were out of this world."  
"Thanks…" I said tried to even out my breaths as my phone beeped.  
"Who's that?" Brendan asked as him Astrid sat up.  
"Hmm maybe I should check first, babe." I said with smile and quickly grabbed my phone and saw the text from Melinda. "It's from Melinda and she wants us to go to Andrea's house as soon as possible."  
"Should we take a shower then and get ready?" Brendan asked and moved my hair to kiss my back and neck.  
"Yeah," I said and got out of bed and grabbed my outfit that I set out the day before.

I grabbed a pair of white skinny jeans, a cute grey and pink striped sweater, a grey scarf, and some silver earing's that Maddie got me for my birthday last year, and with a pair of matching pale pink flats.

"You are going to look gorgeous in that." Brendan said and grabbed his baseball jersey, jeans, and walked over to me and kissed my neck. "I'll meet you in the shower, babe." Brendan walked into my bathroom and turned the shower on.  
"Okay." I said and walked in after him.

***Andrea's House*  
*Andrea's Point of View***

"Astrid is just going to take a shower, get dressed, and then her and Brendan will be on their way," Melinda said as Jenni walked in my room wearing a red plaid shirt with a white tank under it, light blue skinny's, carrying a white purse, and wearing a pair of black sunglasses, with red Uggs. "You look beautiful, Jenni."  
"Aww thanks, Melinda. You look drop dead gorgeous by the way," Jenni said looking at Melinda's strapless tan dress, a jean jacket over it, black leggings, a couple of brown bracelets and hoop earing's, a brown handbag sitting next to her, and is wearing a pair of leather brown boots. Jenni sees Melinda's necklace and engagement ring. "Is that a ring on your finger?"  
"Yeah, Jim proposed!" Melinda squealed.  
"Aww, you two are so perfect," Jenni said and hugged her best friend. "That necklace is to die for! Did Jim get that too?"  
"I have the perfect fiancé don't I?" Melinda said and gave a quick kiss to Jim and then turned back to Jenni.  
"He is perfect; don't let go of him, Melinda, or I'll steal him," Jenni said and looked at her phone and texted someone back. "I'm just kidding but my mom wants me home by 5 tomorrow morning."  
"You better be and my dad wants me home by dawn, so I guess we are just waiting on Astrid." Melinda said laid her head on Jim's chest.  
"As usual," Jenni said and looked over at Andrea. "So is Kevin coming?"  
"No, he has to babysit his little sister, Katie." I said as I began to re-make my bed.  
"Why is your bed a mess?" Jenni asked innocently.  
"Do you really want to know, Jenni?" I said as I took off my sheet and threw it in the laundry basket.  
"Yes, please." Jenni said and looked down at her phone again.  
"I fucked Kevin," I said with a smile.  
"Well you two are just great, aren't you?" Jenni said and looked at Destiny. "Don't get knocked up."  
"I'll just give it to Astrid or Melinda." I mumbled.  
"Nope. I am not taking care of your baby; no matter how long we have been best friends." Melinda laughed and looked over at Andrea.  
"What's this?" Jenni asked and grabbed a photo off of Andrea's bedside table.  
"What?" I asked as I saw Jim and Melinda begin to make out. "No fucking on my floor you two."  
"Ugh, whatever." Melinda said and pulled away from Jim but ran her hand up his inner thigh.  
"You're teasing me, you know that, right?" Jim asked as she stopped kissing him.  
"I know," Melinda said and kissed him again. "Do you want me to stop?"  
"No, don't stop." Jim laughed and kissed her again.  
"Eww; you two are disgusting. Can you stop being so perfect?" I cringed.  
"Shush, Andy." Melinda said as Jim gripped her hips.  
"What, Jenni?" I asked and walked over to where Jenni was standing.  
"Who are these two women, that man, and that other little girl? I know that is obviously you and that is Melinda's dad." Jenni asked and pointed at the faces in photo.  
"The other little girl is Melinda," I said and pointed at the adorable 1 year old with long brown curls.  
"Aww, she's so adorable," Jenni said. "What about the women and that man?"  
"That man is my step-dad, Justin, and that woman is Melinda's mom." I said as tears began to fill my eyes.  
"Aww, that's Melinda's mom?" Jenni said sadly. "She looks just like her."  
"Yeah and that woman there is my mother," I cried and took the photo from Jenni's hands and put it back on the table. "Does that answer your question?"  
"That's not your mom; your mom is in this picture." Jenni said and pointed at another picture of me with my adoptive parents at her middle school graduation.  
"No that is my adoptive mom, Jenni. My step-father murdered my mother when I was 1," I said but burst into tears.  
"So was mine. We were left in a pool of our mother's blood crying until my dad found us. Is that what you were going to say?" Melinda said and wrapped her arms around my waist.  
"Exactly," I said laid my head on her chest.  
"Why didn't you two ever tell me and what happened to your real father, Destiny?" Jenni asked.  
"My dad died in Iraq 3 months before I was born." I said and grabbed the picture of him and my mother out of my bed-side table drawer. "That's the only picture I have of them while she was pregnant with me."  
"Andrea, I'm so sorry," Jenni hugged me. "Melinda, I don't know what to say."  
"I don't want to talk about this." Melinda said went back to lying down with Jim.  
"Is everyone clothed?" Astrid asked as she opened the door completely and saw all of us crying. "What's with the crying fest?"  
"Did you know that Melinda's and Andrea's mothers were murdered?" Jenni asked.  
"No; I thought Melinda's mom died in a car crash and Andrea's parents are just out of town." Astrid said walking in with Brendan.  
"You never told them either?" Jenni asked. "Why didn't you tell us."  
"I'm talking about this," Melinda said and slammed the bathroom door behind her.  
"Well that was a bit over dramatic," Astrid mumbled.  
"If you lost your mother and had to sit in her blood crying when you were one than maybe you would feel different." I said as Jim stood up.  
"Did you know Jim?" Jenni asked.  
"Yeah she told me on our 1 year anniversary," Jim said and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, can you open the door Mel? It's me, Jim."  
The nob turned and Melinda opened the door. "I miss her so much, babe." Melinda cried and hugged Jim tightly.  
"Shhh…" Jim rubbed the back of her head. "I know you do; it's going to be okay, Mel."  
"Yeah it'll be okay, Melinda." I said and went up to hug her.  
"Can we move on?" Melinda asked and pulled away from everyone.  
"Yeah…" They all said.  
"Okay, good," Melinda said and sat down on Andrea's bed and held Jim's hand tightly.  
"Sorry for being so late," Brendan said and sat down with Astrid on the floor of Andrea's rather large bedroom. "Astrid took forever getting ready."  
"As usual," Melinda said and wiped her tears away as she took out a small mirror and fixed her make-up.  
"Is that an engagement ring, Melinda?" Astrid squealed.  
"Yes it is," Melinda smiled and put the mirror down to show Astrid her ring.  
"I love it Melinda!" Astrid said seeing the beautiful ring. "You did good Jim."  
"Thanks, Astrid," Jim said kissing Melinda's shoulder.  
"So shall we divide up who is going to get what?" I asked and looked at my group of good friends but only saw 2 best friends; Melinda and Jim.  
"Yes," They all said.  
"Okay. First what are we going to get?" Melinda asked and pulled out her phone.  
"We need blankets, firewood, matches, food, drinks, and maybe even tents if we're going to spend the night there." I said pulled out my phone too.  
"Okay so how about you and Jenni pick up the firewood, matches, and any other necessities like that." Melinda said to me.  
"Okay." I said and typed down the stuff Jenni and I needed to get.  
"Mike and I will get the food." Melinda said. "So what food should we get?"  
"Astrid and I will get the drinks." Brendan said as Astrid looked for her phone in her purse.  
"We will need chips, pickles, beef jerky," I said but Jenni and Astrid cut me off.  
"Don't forget NUTELLA!" Jenni and Astrid squealed loudly.  
"Shut up! I was going to say that but for God's sake, you two had to freak out! Settle down you two." I said annoyed.  
"Okay. So chips, pickles, jerky, and nutella." Melinda said typing the things down. "Anything else?"  
"Umm sandwich stuff?" Brendan asked.  
"That's a good idea. I'll grab a cooler so we can put the drinks in there too." Melinda said typed more stuff down. "Ham and turkey right?"  
"Yeah just that stuff," Everyone replied.  
"Good idea babe." Jim said pulled Melinda's body closer to him.  
"Anything else?" I asked the group.  
"How about we get some candy?" Astrid asked and finally found her phone. "Found it!"  
"Okay, how about we pick up gummy worms, starbursts, jolly ranchers, and resse's?" Jim asked.  
"Are we going to have enough money?" Jenni asked.  
"Yeah; my dad gave me some money for essentials." Melinda said and pulled out a couple twenties from her purse.  
"I love you dad." Astrid said looking at cash.  
"Yeah; you know I do too, Astrid." Melinda laughed.  
"Okay, we'll get a pack of Mountain Dew, Monster," Brendan said but was cut off.  
"Don't forget Mike's hard lemonade." Melinda added.  
"Ooh get Vodka, too!" I said with a cheesy smile.  
"Oh no I do not need to see a repeat of freshman year, Andrea! I'm not getting puked on again." Melinda mumbled.  
"Ha-ha; that was a great night," I giggled.  
"No it wasn't!" Melinda stood up and fixed her dress.  
"I just saw your ass, Mel." Jim laughed.  
"Not like you have seen it before." I added.  
"Oh shut it, Destiny." Melinda smiled.  
"Why do your legs look so amazing?" Astrid asked jealously.  
"I run 2 miles a day, Astrid." Melinda added.  
"Time to throw shamoo back in the fucking ocean!" Astrid laughed uneasily.  
"Oh Astrid, you look fab too." Melinda smiled.  
"Not as good as you though." Astrid said sadly.  
"Okay no more sad shit. I don't need to see anymore tears." I said and got up. "Let's go and get the shit we need so I can get drunk and forget that Kevin won't be there."  
"Okay, fine." Astrid added before standing up.  
"Meet at the beach in an hour or two?" Melinda asked.  
"Yeah and it's only 5." I said and grabbed my purse and left with Jenni.  
"We'll see you guys there." Melinda said as she grabbed her purse and left with Jim.  
"See you there." Astrid said and she kissed Brendan and they walked down the stairs.  
"I love you." Brendan said and kissed Astrid's neck.  
"I love you too; now let's go get some drinks." Astrid said and grabbed her keys off the hook and opened the front door.  
"Okay." Brendan said and grabbed his letterman jacket that he hung up.  
"Come on babe." Astrid said as she opened her Toyota Prius driver seat door and got inside.  
"I'm coming," Brendan said and shut the front door and ran toward her car and got in. He buckled his seatbelt and turned the radio on. "What station?"  
"The usual." Astrid said and put the car in reverse and backed out of Andrea's driveway.  
"Okay." He said and turned on 102.5 and 'All of Me' by John Legend came on. "Isn't this Melinda's favorite song?"  
"Yeah and mine too." Astrid said and turned the corner to go to the store.

Astrid began to sing and life seemed to be perfect.

***In Walmart*  
*Andrea's Point of View***

"Who is paying?" I asked her as we looked at firewood.  
"How about we split the cost?" Jenni asked. "You grabbed the blankets right?"  
"Yeah they're in my trunk." I said and grabbed a bag of firewood and took in a breath of air…

***Flashback***

"Wow, it has been a while since we came here, hasn't it?" Andrea asked and looked up at Kevin, who wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Yeah it has been a while; I just can't believe how beautiful it is." Kevin said and put his chin on the top of her head and rested it there. "I swear, you have gotten more beautiful since we last came here."  
"Oh shush." Andrea playfully slapped his shoulder. "I miss coming up here and camping with but with Prom and all of these damn tests coming up, we haven't had the time, babe." Andrea said.  
"Hey, we came up here to relax before all of the stress of SATS and Prom comes to a maximum. Now there is to be no talk about it, deal?" Kevin asked with a cheesy smile on his face that Andrea loved.  
"Deal but last one in is a rotten egg!" Andrea screamed and broke from their loving embrace and pulled her jeans and tank top off quickly.  
"Oh you sneaky fox you!" Kevin joked pulled his clothes off as Andrea swan dives off the small cliff into the warm water below.  
"I beat you once again!" Andrea yelled up to him as he jumped in and landed a few feet away from her.  
"You are so sneaky." Kevin said and swam up with a smile and kissed her.  
"Yeah I know." Andrea said and swam underwater behind him and covered his eyes and kissed his neck and pulled on his swim trunks.  
"Destiny there is children here." Kevin said quietly and she saw a few kids with their parents over by the sand.  
"No one will know what we're doing." Andrea whispered in his ear.  
"The parents obviously will…" Kevin chuckled. "Are you that horny?"  
"I need you so bad. We have been studying so hard and haven't had any time until now." Andrea said.  
"Don't you mean Melinda, Jim, and I have been studying while you read fan fiction and loose at flappy bird?" Kevin laughed.  
"I was studying!" Andrea said shockingly.  
"Yeah; studying how to fail at flappy bird," Kevin jokes.  
"I'm offended by your accusation Kevin! I'll just find it somewhere else." Andrea joked and swam toward shore with Kevin.  
"We have a hottie here today!" Daryl said and walked closer to them. "God look at your tits, Andrea. Want to go and have some fun in my backseat?" Daryl touched Andrea's ass. "Nice…"  
"Get your fucking hands off of her, Daryl." Kevin yelled and shoved the guy away from her. "Now go!"  
"Well someone a bit over protective." Daryl said with a cheeky smile. "I just want to fuck her; what's the matter with that?"  
"Well you ain't her type. Let's go, babe," Kevin spat and pulled Andrea with him. "Are you okay, babe?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hate it when guys like that ruin our day." Andrea said and dried off with a towel. "I didn't think you loved me that much."  
"Hey," Kevin said and hugged her tightly. "You are my girl, and I don't want anyone other than me to touch or talk to you like that."  
"You're the only man for me, Kevin. You have nothing to worry about." Andrea said and she lied her head on his chest.  
"Do you want to show me how much you love me back at our campsite?" Kevin asked as he ran his hand down her back and slapped her ass lightly.  
"It would be my pleasure." Andrea giggled and put her clothes on her shoulder and pulled Kevin toward their campsite. "Now, follow me."

***End of Flashback*  
*Andrea's Point Of View***

"Mmm Kevin..." I moaned as we walked toward the registers.  
"Oh Lord; what kind of disgusting flashback did you have now?" Jenni laughed.  
"Well the smell of the wood and all the camping supplies made me think of when he took me camping." I smirked as we stopped at a register.  
"Oh I love camping!" Jenni squealed and I threw the wood on the conveyer belt.  
"Of course you do…" I shook my head as I put a small bag of chips on the belt.  
"I thought Melinda was getting food." Jenni pointed to the bag of chips.  
"What? I'm hungry…" I moan and grabbed a bottle of monster. "You want a bottle?"  
"I tend to stay away from energy drinks, Andrea." Jenni said as she started putting the bags in the cart.  
"Well do you want anything to drink then?" I asked. "I'm trying to be nice."  
"That's a first and grab me a water." Jenni said and pulled out some cash.  
"Oh and I'm the mean one?" I said and pulled out my gold card. "I got it, Jenni."  
"Thanks; I owe you one." Jenni said and put her cash back in her wallet.  
"You total is $22.89." The cashier said.  
"Okay," I slid my card and signed my name quickly. "Thanks. Let's go Jen."

* * *

**Now you know a little more of the puzzle that lies in these teens lives. Chapter 3 will be up soon! ~ Mariah**


	3. One Hour After

**So as you can from the title the time frame is an hour after the girls were taken.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
1 Hour After**

***Jim's Point of View***

"911 what's your emergency?" A woman operator asked.  
"My fiancé…" I said in tears.  
"Yes, sir?" The woman asked.  
"She's gone." I said and my voice cracked with sorrow.  
"What do you mean, gone?" She asked. "As in kidnapped?"  
"Yes, someone took her," I said as paced around fire that was still lit. "Our 3 friends were taken too."  
"What are their names?" She asked and dispatched for medical assistance to my location and a notified the local police station of the crime. "I have dispatched for medical assistance and notified the local police of the possible kidnapping."  
"Andrea Alison Nelson-Morrison, Astrid Rose Keldavik, and Jennifer Marie Picasa," I said but didn't have the heart to finish.  
"Are there any more names, sir?" She asked.  
"Yes; one more," I mumbled.  
"What's the name?" She asked.  
"Melinda Elizabeth Gordon." I blurted out and hung up the phone before falling to the ground in tears.

***Local Police Station*  
*Carla's Point of View***

"Why aren't you at home?" I asked and logged on my computer. "It is 2 am."  
"No one's home." Paul said and looked through a case file that we were working on.  
"Why not?" I asked curiously.  
"It is Melinda's birthday and she would rather spend it with her friends then with me." Paul said and closed the case file.  
"Well, Paul she's 17 now. She's almost an adult." I said and looked over at him.  
"Don't remind me, Carla." Paul mumbled and took a sip of his coffee.  
"Sorry. Why don't you go get some sleep in the bunker?" I asked.  
"I can't sleep." Paul said with a small yawn. "I tried but I can't."  
"Why not?" I asked concerned.  
"I can't sleep, because my daughter doesn't want to spend time with me anymore." Paul said and looked up at me.  
"Of course she wants to spend time with you but she also wants to see her friends." I said and took a bite of the club sandwich I just bought from Subway .  
"Carla in my office. Now." Captain Harrison said seriously.  
"I wonder what this is about." I said and walked into his office and shut the door behind her. "Sir is there a problem?"  
"Yes and it is a very serious matter." Harrison said and leant against his desk.  
"What?" I asked and crossed my arms.  
"Melinda's missing." Harrison said.  
"As in Paul's daughter, Melinda?" I asked.  
"Yeah. A young man just called in from a beach a few miles out of town saying, Melinda, and her 3 friends were kidnapped." Harrison tried to say but I cut off. "Her friend's names are,"  
"Astrid, Jenni, and Andrea," I finished. "Oh my God, Melinda. Jim must have called."  
"I'm going to let him be on the case because you two are my best detectives but if he makes one bad step, I will take him off and I'll lead it. Am I clear?" Harrison said seriously.  
"Yes sir." I stated and began to walk out of the room.  
"I need you two to go to the scene." Harrison said and sat back at his desk. "Report back in with information, as soon as possible."  
"Yes sir." I said and shut the door behind me. "Paul?"  
"Yeah?" Paul said and pulled his head from a file.  
"We need to go." I said and grabbed my jacket and keys.  
"Where?" Paul asked.  
"I'll tell you in the car." I said. "I am driving."  
"Why are you driving?" Paul asked. "Why can't I drive?"  
"Once I tell you where we are going; there is no way in hell I'm letting you drive." I said walking out of the precinct.  
"Where are we going?" Paul said and stopped me right in front of our patrol car.  
"A crime scene." I said trying to get past him but can't.  
"What crime scene?" He asked.  
"A kidnapping." I said and began to tear up.  
"Carla, who was kidnapped?" Paul asked and let go of my shoulders and I walked past him and opened my side of the car.  
"A few local teenage girls," I said. I knew I was going to have to tell him but I just couldn't.  
"Who?" Paul questioned. "We aren't going anywhere until you tell me."  
"The girls are Astrid, Jenni, Andrea, and" I said but started to cry as I turned put the keys into ignition and started the car.  
"And who, Carla!" He shouted. "Is it Melinda?"  
"Melinda was also taken," I said weakly as I backed out of the parking spot and drove toward the scene.  
"No, not Melinda..." Paul cried. "Not my little girl..."  
"I'm sorry," I cried as we stopped at a traffic light. The streets were deserted because not only was it 2 in the morning we also lived in a town with a population of 3000 people.  
"Who called it in?" Paul questioned as he began to try and compose himself.  
"Jim called in at around 1:25 am." I said and turned the corner and left the small town of 'Poplar' and went toward the beach that was about 10 minutes away from downtown.  
"My daughters have been missing for over a half an hour," Paul stated as we pulled up into a parking spot on the Poplar beach reserve which is lit up and there is cops and forensic investigators everywhere.  
"Yeah, wait you said daughters," I said and looked at him.  
"Andrea is my daughter too and anyone who says that she isn't, is lying." Paul said took a big breath as we walked past Melinda's car. "My baby..." He ran a finger along the surface of the car and then walked toward the scene.  
"Don't forget to put these on," I said and threw a pair of gloves at him and he put them on. "Thank you."  
"Yeah, whatever." Paul said and lifted the tape and saw Jim sitting by an ambulance with blood dripping from his think black hair. "Jim?"

***Paul's Point of View***

"Mr. Gordon, I'm fine," Jim said and put an icepack to his head. "I just got hit in the head."  
"Who's blood is it, Jim?" I asked and kneeled down to him so I could see him better.  
"Mel's…" Jim said and began to sob. "I couldn't get to her. I tried to get her from him but I couldn't. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Mr. Gordon."  
"Hey, you're going to be okay." I said and touched his shoulder for a second but got blood on my shirt.  
"I can't lose her; I can't live without her," Jim said and looked up at me for a second. "We were engaged,"  
"She said yes?" I looked up at him.  
"She loved the ring. I was engaged to her for 12 hours, and now she's gone. It has to be fate telling me not to be with her." Jim sobbed and pulled away from me.  
"Fate doesn't tell you who to love, your heart does." I said and stood up. "Can you take me through what happened, here?"  
"Yeah, sure." Jim said and walked with me.  
"Mel was laying in my arms for about an hour." Jim said and pointed at the ruffled blood splattered blanket. "Then she was ripped from my arms by a man."  
"Wait; I think I see something…" I mumbled and grabbed a shining object that was under the blanket.  
"That's Mel's necklace." Jim said and looked at the necklace.  
"Yeah it's definitely Mel's." I said and looked at the gold writing that says _'Melinda.'_  
"I got it for her birthday." Jim said. A few drops of blood landed on the sand. "It must have been ripped from her neck."  
"That's what I think, because there is traced of skin and blood on the chain." I said and held the necklace in my glove-covered hand. "I need an evidence bag!"  
"Coming!" An intern, Derek, came over with an evidence bag. "How are you, Detective Gordon?"  
"Horrible," I mumbled and turned back to Jim. "Where did you go after he ripped her from your arms?"  
"Over here," Jim mumbled and started to walk in that direction.  
"What's the matter boss?" Derek curiously asked as he loudly zipped the bag closed.  
"My daughter and her friends are the girls missing." I said and got up and followed Jim. "Now please don't bother me unless I ask you too."  
"Oh, okay," Derek mumbled and walked away.  
"He threw her over his shoulder and walked over to this rock." Jim said and I saw blots of blood that made a path over to the rock.  
"Okay; then what?" I asked.  
"When he picked her up over there he sliced her forearm and then when we got over here he sliced the other." Mike said and pointed at the large spot of blood. "He threw her on the ground and I think he broke her nose. I grabbed him by his shoulder and tried to hit him with a rock but he just punched my head and I fell on the ground next to her and passed out."  
"Okay and was she still here when you woke up?" I asked him.  
"No but Jenni was and she shaking me to get up." Jim said and tears fell down his face. "The same guy came up behind her and hit Jenni over the head with his fist. She fell on top of me and he grabbed her before running away as I got up and chased after him but I tripped and fell onto the sand."  
"I know this is hard, Jim. I wish that I wasn't here either but I need to ask you a few more questions." I stated. "Okay?"  
"Okay," Jim breathed.  
"Was there anyone left other than Brendan at that point?" I asked him.  
"No. Everyone was gone." Jim mumbled.  
"Okay, I'll question you once you're checked out by a doctor." I said and got up from the sand. "You want me to call your parents?"  
"Yes please." Jim said walking back over to the ambulance.  
"Okay; you'll probably need stitches." I said and walked with him and dialed him home number.  
"Hello?" Mr. Clancy asked sleepily.  
"Hi, Mr. Clancy, this is Detective Paul Gordon and I need to inform you that your son, Jim has been injured and I need you to meet him at hospital." I said seriously but just wanted to break down.  
"What happened?" Mr. Clancy asked as he sat up alert in his bed.  
"Melinda, Andrea, Astrid, and Jenni were kidnapped and he was injured in the process." I stated.  
"We'll be right there." He stated and hung the phone up.  
"Okay, thank you." I said even though they had already hung up. "Your parents will meet you at the hospital."  
"Okay," Jim said and laid down on the gurney.  
"Everything's gonna be okay…" I mumbled and shut the ambulance's double doors as it drove off.  
"Not as long as Melinda's gone," He sobbed as the doors shut.

***Flashback*  
*Paul's Point of View***

"Happy 1st birthday, baby girl." I said and picked up my giggling 1 year old.  
"Dada…" Melinda giggled and snuggled in my chest.  
"Beth?" I asked and rubbed her back and walked back into mine and my wife's bedroom.  
"Yes, honey?" Beth said and patted a spot on our bed.  
"Okay, you're awake." He set Melinda in her arms and laid next to her.  
"Mama!" Melinda squealed and laid her head on her mother's chest.  
"Hi sweetheart." Beth giggled and kissed Melinda's forehead. "Happy Birthday, Melly."  
"I can't believe she's already 1." I mumbled and ran my finger though Melinda's hair.  
"I still can't believe you knocked me up again," Beth giggled.  
"Yeah I'm just that amazing." I said and kissed her.  
"Eww…" Melinda giggled and covered her eyes.  
"Now that was adorable…" Bath giggled and tickled Melinda.  
Melinda giggled and I tickled her as well.  
"Here come the tickle monsters…" Beth and I both laughed as we tickled our beautiful daughter for a minute and then stopped.  
"Mama, Dada, stop…" Melinda giggled.

***End of Flashback*  
*Paul's Point of View***

"Memory?" Carla asked me as we got back in the patrol car.  
"Yeah…" I mumbled as we began to drive away.  
"Of Melinda?" Carla asked.  
"Yeah; her and Beth." I said I saw something be thrown from a moving van. "Pull Over!"  
"Okay," Carla said and quickly pulled over.

I bolted out of the car so fast that I left the door wide open. The van sped off into the distance I was unable to get a plate.

"Astrid!" I screamed as I ran up to her.  
"M-Mr. G-G-Gordon?" Astrid stuttered.  
"Do you feel any pain?" Carla asked and walked up and called for an immediate ambulance.  
"I can't feel anything…" Astrid said quietly.  
"Okay, that's not good. Anything else?" I asked and began to check for broken bones and any apparent bleeding.  
"I'm so sorry." Astrid mumbled.  
"For what?" I asked and looked up at her.  
"Letting all of this happen. I should have watched her better." Astrid said and began to cry silently.  
"Shhh… It's not your fault, Astrid." I consoled her. "The medics are on their way." I felt her grip her hand in mine as the ambulances cry came closer.  
"I'm gonna be okay, right?" Astrid cried as she shook. "It's so cold..."  
"You'll be okay, Astrid..." I said and smiled at her as I brushed the hair out of her face.  
"You promise?" Astrid stuttered.  
"I promise..." I said and squeezed her hand as the ambulance pulled up and the medics climbed out with the gurney.  
"Okay, help me lift her up, Paul." Brian said as he pulled a gurney over and lifted Astrid onto it.

They checked her vitals and breathing as they wheeled her toward the ambulance.

"Don't leave me, Mr. Gordon..." Astrid sobbed and held my hand tight as she was pushed in the ambulance.  
"Are you coming with?" Brian asked as he was about to shut the double doors.  
"Umm, Carla?" I asked.  
"Go with her and I'll drive the car over to the hospital." Carla said as I jumped in the ambulance.  
"Thanks," I said and shut the door behind me. "You're going to be okay, Astrid." I felt her squeeze my hand.  
"Are you going to call my mom?" Astrid weakly asked.  
"Of course, I will and I'll call Brendan." I said wiped a teardrop from her eye.  
"Thank you, M-m-mr. Gordon…" Astrid stuttered.  
"It's no problem, Astrid." I said and she gripped my hand.  
"Oww; you're hurting me…" Astrid said and looked at the paramedic.  
"I'm sorry sweetie, but I need to make sure that there aren't any breaks," Brian reassured her. "It will only take another minute."  
"He threw me off the back of a moving van, of course there is going to be a few breaks." Astrid winced.  
"Okay, you fractured your left ankle and broke your right wrist. There also might be some spinal and brain damage, we won't know for sure until a doctor sees you," Brian said.  
"Okay, Astrid is there anything you can remember about your attacker? Any specific details that might help us find your friends and get those sons of bitches in jail?" I asked Astrid while feeling her hand squeeze mine tightly.  
"There were of them; a young one and an older one." Astrid said closing her eyes as we pulled up in front of the hospital.  
"Okay any details?" I asked as Brian opened the back door and helped Astrid and I out.  
"Umm the young one's name was Nick, or at least that what the other guy called him. He was a teenager though around our age. I think it was older ones son." Astrid said as the doctor came out.  
"Okay, what do we have here?" The female doctor said and looked at Astrid.  
"A 16 year old, Caucasian female; she was thrown out of the back of a moving vehicle." Brian says giving the doctor Astrid's chart.  
"Okay any injuries?" The doctor asked and looked over her chart.  
"She suffers from a broken right wrist, and a fractured left ankle. There is a possibility of spinal and brain damage but I can't tell for sure." Brian said.  
"Okay, do you have a name sweetheart?" The doctor asked Astrid.  
"Astrid Rose Keldavik," Astrid stated quietly.  
"Okay, sweetheart. Are you her father?" The doctor asked and looked at me with a small smile.  
"No, he's the detective who found me and best friend's dad." Astrid said as they wheeled her through the hospital doors.  
"Have you contacted her parents?" The doctor looked to me.  
"Not yet, but I will as soon as she is safe." I said and helped wheel her in.  
"Well she is going to need immediate surgery so I want you to call them as soon as she is in the OR; am I clear?" She asked. "We need them to sign the form so that we have the consent to treat with any form of medication after the surgery."  
"Yes but may I have your name?" I asked.  
"Dr. Chase," She stated and wheeled Astrid around the corner. "You look very familiar."  
"You delivered all 3 of my kids." I said and looked down for a second.  
"Oh your Beth's husband; aren't you?" She asked and assigned an intern to prep Astrid for surgery.  
"Yes I am." I said and checked my phone and pulled up Astrid's moms number.  
"I heard what happened; I'm so sorry." She said and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"I should make this call, so I'll talk to you later." I said and pulled away from her and hit dial.  
"Why are you calling me at 3 in the morning, Paul?" Astrid's mom moaned.  
"Astrid's at the hospital and the other girls are missing. I need you and your husband to get down here as soon as possible." I said and heard her begin to cry.  
"Oh my poor baby; I'll be right there." She said and hung up. "Thank you."  
"I have a 16 year old female who was thrown out of a stalled vehicle." A paramedic said as a doctor came up and took the case. "She has broken nose, a few other minor injuries, and two gunshot wounds. One in her stomach and the other in her thigh; pressure was applied by the victim and a detective that was on the scene." The paramedic stated.  
"Okay she's going to need immediate surgery; do we have a name?" The man asked. "And have her parents been contacted yet?"  
"Her name is Jennifer Marie Picasa," The man stated and handed Jenni's chart to the doctor and I turned around and was met by Carla who came with Jenni. "Yes, they were contacted by the local police and are on their way."  
"What are they doing to these girls?" Carla sobbed as she walked up.  
"Everything's going to be okay..." I held Carla tightly in my arms and hoped and prayed that it would be.

* * *

**So that's chapter 3.**

**Do you think Melinda and Andrea are going to get out? Let alone alive? After seeing the injuries of Astrid and Jenni and I'm the writer I am even doubtful that they'll make it through the wrath of these kidnappers.**

**I will only give one hint. The kidnappers are close to the girls. **

**Don't forget to check out my other stories and review! ~ Mariah**


	4. One Month Before

**So as you can from the title the time frame is a month before the girls were taken.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
One Month Before**

***Andrea's Point of View***

"Melinda…" I mumbled and looked over at my best friend. "Melinda…"  
"Hmm?" Melinda asked and turned her head to look at me; she was focused on the test in front of her.  
"I don't understand anything," I said and pointed at my Trigonometry test.  
"Maybe you should have studied, Andrea," Melinda said and turned back to her test. "I offered to help you all of this week and you didn't listen to me."  
"I said no talking!" Mrs. George yelled as she looked up from the stack of papers she was grading.  
"Melinda…" I mumbled. "Melinda…"  
"I can't help you," Melinda said as she stood up from her desk and turned her test in.  
"Pretty please…" I mumbled quietly and put my head on the desk.  
"GORDON! MARINO! I SAID FOR YOU TO STOP TALKING!" Mrs. George yelled at us. "IF YOU DON'T, I WILL MAKE YOUR GRADES BOTH ZEROS!"  
"Yes, Mrs. George…" We mumbled and Melinda sat back in her desk.  
"Thanks Andy," Melinda muttered and looked at the clock. "Only fifteen more minutes..."  
"Help me! I don't even understand what I don't understand," I said and twirled a piece of my hair on one of my fingers.  
"No…" Melinda mumbled and let her hair out of a pony tail.

Her long brown hair was flowing past her chest in naturally beautiful curls. She covered her mouth while she yawned quietly and then laid her head on her desk. She must have been tired because she closed her eyes.

"Melinda, don't ignore me," I said and threw a pencil at her. "Please help me..."  
"No, Andrea," Melinda giggled and threw my pencil back at me with a slight smile. "Just take your time and you'll do fine."  
"Ugh fine," I laughed and turned back to my test; I was on problem three of like twenty-eight and I only had fifteen more minutes.  
"Go to the intervention room, Gordon!" Mrs. George screamed at Melinda and pointed at the door.  
"I didn't do anything wrong, Mrs. George! Andrea asked for help but I didn't help her," Melinda said and turned around in her desk.  
"I don't care, Gordon. I told you to stop talking and you didn't," Mrs. George said with a smirk; she hated Melinda with a passion even though she's on of her best students. "If you go without whining I'll grade your test without deducting any unnecessary points."  
"Fine," Melinda said and got up from her desk. "I'll go."

Melinda pulled her sweater down as she got up from her desk. She grabbed her purse, pencil, calculator and walked toward the door; her heels clicking with each step she took. Mel was dressed in a nice pair of skinny jeans, a grey sweater with pink stripes, and a pair of nice black heels.

"Okay, hold up, Gordon," Mrs. George stood up from her desk and looked at Melinda's shoes. "Why do you where six-inch heels to school?"  
"I thought they looked good with my jeans so I wore them?" Melinda said and looked confused. "Why do you care, Mrs. George?"  
"I was just wondering," Mrs. George said and motioned for Melinda to leave. "I'll be right back, class." Mrs. George walked into her office with her graded papers and grabbed her laptop and walked back to the desk she had in the classroom and sat down. "Gordon, why are you still here?"  
"I was just making sure you didn't have anymore stupid questions to ask me," Melinda said and smiled before she turned to leave.  
"NO, MELINDA WAIT!" I yelled and got up from my desk and walked up to Mrs. George's desk.  
"You better have a good reason, Andrea." Melinda yelled and turned around quickly which caused her hair to flip around.  
"God, Melinda get a haircut," Mrs. George said to Melinda. "Why do girls these days have such long hair; I don't get the appeal..."  
"Get a life, Mrs. George," Melinda said calmly and then looked at me. "What do you want, Andrea?"  
"JUST LISTEN, MELINDA," I said and looked at Mrs. George. "I SWEAR TO GOD, MRS. GEORGE! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL MAKE SURE YOU CAN NEVER HAVE KIDS!" I ripped my test in half and threw it on Mrs. George's laptop.  
"I HATE YOU SO MUCH, MRS. GEORGE!" I screamed in her face and threw everything that was on her desk; except her laptop, onto the floor. "FUCK EVERYONE!" I walked over to my desk and to collect my things before I stormed out of the room.  
"Someone forgot to take their medication," Mrs. George laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"Why do you have to be such a bitch to her, Mrs. George? She ahs enough problems in her life; you don't need to be one of them," Melinda said and then turned to ran after me. "You didn't have to do that for me."  
"I did have too, you're my little sister," I said and put my arm around Melinda's shoulder and we both laughed. "You may not be biologically my sister but you are mentally."  
"Yeah, I know that you're my sister, Andrea. But, that was some scene back there," Melinda said and stopped in front of our locker; which is right by the main office and front door. "You're definitely going to fail that test now."  
"Yeah," I mumbled to myself as I leaned against a locker. "I was going to fail it anyway, Mel."  
"Yeah, but you could have at least gave it a try, Andy," Melinda said and neatly put her things from Trig in her locker. "Do you want you homework folder?"  
"Yeah, I know I should have tried. But, Trig is hard," I said and gave her my Trig binder along with my calculator and pencil. "Could you put these away for me?"  
"Yeah, sure." Melinda said and took my stuff and put my binder next to the rest, my calculator on top of hers, and my pencil in a cup. She looked at the array of different colored and labeled binders and grabbed her homework binder and placed it in her polka dotted backpack with a pencil and the book 'Divergent' that she was reading. "You want your folder right?"  
"Yeah, I want my folder, please." I said and grabbed my backpack as while she reached for my homework folder. "Thank you," I took the folder from her hands and placed it in my beige with blue backpack and then slung it over my shoulders. "Do you want to just leave?" I pointed at the front door as she grabbed both of our jackets.  
"Sure…" Melinda said and pulled her backpacks over her shoulders and shut the locker. "Shall we get Starbucks?" She pulled her keys out of her purse and then locked our locker. "I'm craving a nice warm tea after what happened. We only have one more hour left of school." Melinda smiled as we started to walk toward the main office to sign out. "It's only study hall."  
"Yeah it is only study hall," I said and licked my lips. "Mmm Starbucks..."

I opened the door to the office and we both signed out for the rest of the day. Melinda grabbed her phone from her purse and texted her dad to call and excuse her for the rest of the day. As we walked out of our schools doors it started to sprinkle; the weather here in Poplar wasn't the best.

"What?" Melinda laughed as we walked toward the student parking lot. "Ugh stupid rain; maybe it'll stop."  
"Nothing," I said and shook my head. "I just never thought our lives would be this fucked up. You deserve so much better, Melinda."  
"Andy..." Melinda said and pressed a button on her car keys.  
"You're one of the most genuine people that I know and I know a lot of people," I said and saw her headlights light up. "You deserve to have a mom and a normal brother who doesn't..."  
"Don't Andrea," Melinda snapped and pressed a button to unlock her car.

I nodded and we both walked silently back to her car.

"Melinda, I shouldn't have brought up your brother..." I mumbled as I opened the passenger door.  
"It's fine, Andy," Melinda said and smiled. "Let's just drop the subject, please."  
"Okay," I said and threw my bag in the back. "Why wasn't Jim here this morning?"  
"He's got the flu," Melinda said and looked at her phone quickly. "He's got it real bad."  
"Oh that's not good. Do you want to pick him up something and bring it to him?" I questioned and pulled my seatbelt over my shoulder. "We all know a visit from you will cheer both of you up."  
"That's a really good idea, Andrea," Melinda agreed and placed her phone on her car charger. "I won't tell him so it will be a surprise too."  
"I'm sorry for getting you into trouble back there," I said and texted my dad to say that he needed to make up an excuse for why I left early.  
"Oh, George is just a bitch. Let's go get you some coffee and me some tea," Melinda laughed and started her car. "Is your dad going to call for you?"  
"Yeah," I laughed and put my feet up on her dash. "I got him wrapped around my finger."  
"Get your feet off my dash, Andrea," Melinda said and smacked my leg as she pulled out of the parking space.  
"Oh, sorry," I giggled and put my feet on the floor. "You're welcome."  
"Why?" Melinda asked and looked at me as she a made a right turn out of the parking lot and toward the light.  
"I gave you a reason to stop by and see Jim," I laughed as we stopped at the stoplight.  
"Oh shush," Melinda laughed and drove after the light turned green. "We'll be at Starbucks in about 5 minutes."  
"Good..." I laughed as Melinda drove.  
"We're such common white girls…" Melinda mumbled as stopped at another light.  
"We're amazing white girls though; not those annoying bitchy ones..." I said as she took a left. "I am a white chick and am proud of it!"  
"I love you, Andrea, and yes that is true, we will never be the bitchy ones…" Melinda said pulled up outside Starbucks.  
"I love you too, Melinda," I said and smiled wide as I unbuckled my seatbelt and then reached for my purse. "Ugh, I hate mother nature…" I pulled my purse onto my lap.  
"Why must you hate on Mother Nature?" Melinda asked took her seatbelt off and put her keys in her purse.  
"Cramps…" I mumbled and put my head in my hands.  
"At least you're not pregnant…" Melinda laughed and grabbed her phone from the cup holder.  
"It's not period cramps," I said and looked up from her hands. "I've just been feeling off for about a week."  
"Oh," Melinda said sadly. "Well you could be getting sick, Andy."  
"I hope not; I hate being sick," I groaned and got out of the car.  
"I think everyone hates being sick," Melinda laughed and got out of her car; shutting her door behind her.  
"Well yeah..." I moaned and walked into the coffee shop behind Melinda.  
"I think I'm gonna get an Chai Tea Latte," Melinda said and looked at the food menu. "Do you think Jim is gonna be hungry?"  
"He's always hungry..." I laughed and looked at the menu too. "I'm gonna get Cinnamon Dolce Latte."  
"Yum and that is true about Jim," Melinda laughed and walked to the back of the line. "What's in it?"  
"It's an espresso with steamed milk and cinnamon dolce flavored syrup," I said reading the description under the name. "It's topped with sweetened whipped cream and brown sprinkles."  
"Oh yum..." Melinda said and licked her lips.  
"What's in yours, Melinda?" I asked as the line moved a little.  
"It has spiced black tea blended with steamed milk," Melinda said and was at the front of the line.  
"What can I get you, beautiful?" The male barista asked with a smile.  
"Can I get a Chai Tea Latte, please?" Melinda smiled and pulled a twenty out of her wallet.  
"Sure, what size?" He asked and typed the order into the register.  
"Um a grande please," Melinda chirped and quickly checked her phone.  
"Anything else, gorgeous?" He asked and looked up but just to Mel's chest.  
"Her eyes are up here, you know?" I asked annoyed from behind Melinda.  
"So what, I'm enjoying the view..." He laughed and looked to Melinda. "Anything else?"  
"Can I get a Chicken BLT Salad Sandwich and a hot chocolate," Melinda said and rolled her eyes.  
"Ooh a girl with an appetite; I like it," He laughed and Melinda looked at his name tag.  
"Okay, Jason is it? I'm getting real sick and tired of you hitting on me right now," Melinda said and saw the total was $16.35; she handed him the money. "I'm buying the sandwich and hot chocolate for my boyfriend; here."  
"Oh," Jason said and gave her the change. "Cool beans."  
"Thank you," Melinda said and took her change. "My name is Melinda; you know for the fucking cup."  
"Okay; your order will be ready in a moment," Jason said and I gave him my order quickly. "Your total is $6.35."  
"Here you go," I laughed and gave him my seven dollars. "Nice try."  
"What do you mean," Jason asked and started to get the exact change for me. "Your order will just be a few minutes."  
"Trying to get with my best friend; she hates it when people hit on her," I laughed and took my change. "Normally she'll just play it off but since I commented on it she wasn't going to keep quiet."  
"Melinda; your order is up," Jason said and handed her, her food. "Have a nice day."  
"Thanks," Melinda said and took her bag with food and two drinks. "I'll meet you in the car, Andrea."  
"Okay, Melinda," I said and waited a minute or two for my latte. "Thanks, Jason."

I walked slowly out to the car; I saw an older woman walking slowly and she reached for the door as it closed. I smiled and opened it up for her but held it open until she was inside safely before I walked out to Melinda's car.

"That was nice of you, Andy," Melinda said and took a sip of her tea before she put her and Jim's drink into one of the four cup holders she has in her car. "Normally you just run out of a store."  
"I'm in a somewhat of a good mood today," I laughed and gripped my stomach. "Fuck..."  
"You okay," Melinda asked as she turned her car and radio on; the song "Glitter in the Air" by: P!nk came on. "Ooh it's your favorite song, Andy."  
"Yeah; that helps my mood a little," I said and took a sip of my latte. "Let's drive to your house; you can go over to Jim's once I go home."  
"Okay," Melinda said and put the food bag in the back seat next to both of our backpacks. "You sure you're okay, Andy?"  
"I'm fine," I mumbled and put my latte in a cup holder. "The pain is gone; for now."  
"Do you want a Tylenol?" Melinda asked and grabbed her purse which was on the side and placed it on her lap.  
"Yeah," I mumbled and gripped my stomach again. "That would be nice."  
"Okay, here," Melinda said and handed me two small round pills. "Maybe you're pregnant..." She joked.  
"That's not funny, Melinda." I stated and put my head on my knees as she put her purse back on the floor next her feet. "Seriously, it's not." She put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking spot.  
"Andrea, are you pregnant?" Melinda asked and pulled out of Starbucks' parking lot. "Tell me the truth or I will kick your ass…"  
"I don't know…" I said texted Kevin back.  
"When was the last time you had sex with Kev, Andy?" Melinda asked and turned toward Walgreens but got stopped at light.  
"Last week…" I said and looked out the car window.  
"Be honest…" Melinda said as someone honks at her because the light turned green. "Well fuck you too!"  
"You have such road rage, Melinda…" I said and laughed a little.  
"Yeah; I know. I have to work on that…" Melinda mumbled and took a left turn. "Now back to the subject we were on. Nice try…"  
"Fuck, I thought we wouldn't go back to that." I mumbled and held my stomach tightly.  
"I'm not that stupid; when was the last time?" Melinda asked and pulled into Walgreens parking lot.  
"Before school…" I said and laughed.  
"Seriously?" Melinda said and grabbed her purse.  
"Don't judge me," I asked and crossed my arms. "When was the last time you fucked Jimmy, Melinda?"  
"Now that is confidential…" Melinda laughed and got out of the car. "I'll be right back."  
"Fine…" I said as Melinda closed the door and ran inside.  
"Why did she get an amazing ass and I didn't," I looked at her ass and then spotted her phone.  
"She left her phone…" I said and took it off the charger. "Shit; she has a password," I tried the password and got in. "Really Melinda, your password is your anniversary with Jim? So predictable…"

I began to play around on her accounts. Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter, etc.

"She's going to kill me…" I giggled to myself and posted a few things.  
"Oh hell yes, I will!" Melinda said as she got in the car. "What the hell did you do on my phone, now?" She took her phone back and saw the posts. "What age are you, Andrea; five?"  
"Inside I am…" I laughed and smiled. "Why you asking?" She threw a bag at me at it hit me in the head. "Oww... You're so abusive to me."  
"You can pee on the stick when we get to my house," Melinda said and turned her car on. "I don't need any new substances showing up in my car because of you." She backed out of the parking spot and took the shortest route toward her house.  
"Yeah, Melinda, because I was totally going to rip my pants off and take a piss on the stick in your fucking car…" I laughed and looked at her.  
"It wouldn't be the first time you took your pants off for me, Andrea," Melinda laughed and looked at me as she waited for some cars to pass at a road a few blocks down from Walgreens.  
"I told you to never speak of that again!" I said slapping her head. "NEVER AGAIN!"  
"Oww…" Melinda giggled as took a left turn and drove down a neighborhood street.  
"Then fucking shut up!" I said and she parked in her driveway; I unbuckled my seatbelt.  
"That was some lap dance though…" Melinda said and grabbed her keys and put them in her purse with her phone.  
"Shut up!" I yelled as we both get out of the car.  
"Fine…" Melinda mumbled as she grabbed her and Jim's drinks and opened the backseat's door. "Don't forget your backpack, Andrea."  
"Yeah, yeah..." I mumbled and grabbed my backpack and saw Kevin walk away from him car. "KEVIN!" I dropped my backpack on the ground a few feet away from Melinda's car and ran towards him.  
"DESTINY!" Kevin mimicked me.  
"Jump in his arms and kiss already; you aren't in a Hallmark movie." Melinda laughed and grabbed her backpack and Jim's food before she locked her car.  
"Whatever, Melinda…" I said and rolled my eyes. "I missed you, Kev."

***Melinda's Point of View***

"Hey babe," Jim said and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Hi there…" I said and blushed a little. "I thought you were sick."  
"I was feeling better, so I dropped by to see you..." Jim mumbled before he kissed my neck.  
"I'm glad you did..." I moaned and turned around in his arms as I shut my car door.  
"Mmm..." Jim mumbled and kissed my neck again. "I missed you…" I leaned against my car door and laughed.  
"I missed you too..." I said as Andrea looked over at us. "I'm glad you're feeling better."  
"This isn't a Hallmark movie, Melinda!" Andrea yelled with a smile. "Just kiss him already!"  
"Oh shush, Andrea!" I said and wrapped my arms around Jim's neck. "I love you, babe…"  
"I love you too…" Jim said and put his hand on my cheek and moved his knuckles down my cheek.  
"Mmm; I love it when you do that," I said and pulled his lips to mine and kissed him tenderly. "Let's go inside, Jim." I pulled him in the house with me.  
"What's in the bag, babe?" Jim asked me as I shut the door behind us; I didn't lock it since Kevin and Andrea were still outside.  
"Oh; I got you a drink and sandwich. I was going to bring it over to you a little later," I laughed and handed it to him. "It was an excuse to come and see you," I pulled him close and kissed him again.  
"Oh, thanks..." Jim laughed and kissed me back. "You know for the food and stuff, Mel..."  
"Mhmm..." I kissed him again. "Come and sit on the couch with me," I said and hung my backpack on one of the hooks with my jacket and purse as well. "Just let me get these hells off." I slid my heels and placed them neatly next to Jim's tenner-shoes.  
"Okay," Jim said and then pulled me by my hand over to the couch. "God, I missed you..." He put the bag of food and both our drinks on the coffee table.  
"I missed you too..." I laughed and pulled him on top of me as we continued to kiss.

***Kevin's Point of View***

"I have a headache; it's Tylenol," Andrea said and kissed me and ran toward Melinda's house quickly.  
"Okay…" I said and walked in the house a second or two after.

I hung my leather jacket on a hook and slipped my shoes off. I walked through the doorway the lead to the living room; I saw that Jim and Melinda were making out heavily on the couch. I closed my eyes and sat down in the recliner. I saw Jim move his hand up her shirt and begin to pull it up; Jim was grinding against Melinda and his hand was resting on her rib-cage.

"Guys, I don't need to see this," I laughed.  
"Oh, sorry, man…" Jim said looked up at me and moved his lips from Melinda's; he left her in the crook of his neck. "I didn't see you there, Kevin."  
"Are you just gonna leave me hanging, Jim?" Melinda asked and took in a breath of hair.  
"Oh no, I'm gonna wow you, babe…" Jim laughed and stood up and lifted Melinda into his arms as Andrea walked into the room. "I haven't touched you like this in a week."  
"Oh God…" Andrea said and rolled her eyes and walked over to me and sat on my lap. "Get a room you two and don't knock her up, Jim."  
"Shut up, Andrea, and I intended to bring her upstairs," Jim laughed and threw Mel over his shoulder.  
"See you two later..." Melinda giggled as he ran up the stairs.  
"Yeah; see you later..." Andrea and I both laughed and she leaned onto my shoulder.  
"I love you..." Andrea laughed and kissed me.  
"I love you too; you feeling better?" I asked her as I turned the television on.  
"Yeah; the Tylenol is helping a little..." Andrea nodded and kissed my neck as I flipped through the channels.  
"Mmm babe..." I mumbled and stopped when I found MTV. "Stop or I'll fuck you right her and now..."  
'Mmm do it, babe..." Andrea laughed and kissed me weak spot while rubbing her hand against my crotch. "Mmm you're hard..."  
"Stop..." I laughed and pushed her away playfully. "Let's watch MTV cribs."  
"Ugh fine," Andrea laughed and turned her body so she was sitting next to me and then leaned her head against my shoulder. "I'll just fuck you later..."

* * *

***Flashback*  
*********Kevin's Point of View***

It was Freshman year, our anniversary, and Christmas morning; she had spent the night at my place the past week since school was out and my parents were both out of town.

They were always out of town; even if it was a holiday like it was today.

Andrea was laying on my chest and was asleep; I think. She hadn't slept in about two days; I wouldn't blame her. She had just went through the most traumatic experience.

Her step-dad held her captive and severely beat and raped her from 2 days.

It had been almost 2 months to the day since Melinda found her there. They finally found Justin; her step-father a few weeks ago at the Canadian border. The trial is on January 12th.

24 days from today.

"God, I love you…" Andrea said and pulled my lips to hers.  
"Happy one year anniversary…" I said and moved my hand up her stomach and brushed my hand across her silver belly button ring that said 'Sexy.'  
"I can't do this…" Andrea said and pulled away from me.  
"I'm not going to hurt you…" I said and pulled her back towards my bare chest. "I'd never hurt you like he did, Andy..."  
"I know…" Andrea said and closed her eyes. "I just can't get him out of my head, Kev."  
"Breathe baby…" I said and moved my hand down her forearm. "Just breathe…"

I pulled her into my arms and back to rock back and forth slowly.

"It'll be okay, Andy..." I whispered in her ear. "Just breathe and everything will be okay..."  
"I can't get him out of my head!" Andrea screamed and began to hyperventilate.  
"Breathe..." I mumbled in her ear. "In the nose and other the mouth; in and out, babe..."

Andrea began to shake and was thrown into a vivid flashback.

***Andrea's Flashback*  
*********Andrea's Point of View***

I looked at his face and saw nothing but an evil smirk on his face.

He was crazy and he mumbled to himself all the time.

He tied my hands together tightly with rope and pulled them above my head. He grabbed a chain that was attached to the bed's headboard and pulled it between the two pieces of rope that held my hands together.

He patted his hand against my cheek and smiled creepily. I hate him so much.

He kissed my inner thighs and made his way down my legs and spread them apart roughly; he tied them to the bottom bed posts.

"Dad, please just let me go," I pleaded and began to cry as I felt him rub himself against my weak body. "Please, just don't do this, dad."  
"I'm not your fucking father! You're father killed himself because he didn't want to see your ugly fucking face," Justin spat in my face.  
"Why are you so mean to me?" I cried and felt his hands roam my body. "Please just let me go..."  
"Aww, how sweet Andrea. Do you really think your tears are gonna help you out of this?" Justin laughed and pulled his belt off and through them on the basement floor. "This would have never happened if you would have just let me fuck you yesterday. But, now this is your punishment." He moved his hands up my legs and began to slowly pull down my leggings. "And this is so much fun, Andrea, and for once I am in charge. You aren't."  
"MELINDA! KEVIN!" I screamed and began to breathe heavily as my leggings hit the floor. "ANYONE! PLEASE HELP ME!"  
"No one can hear you, Andrea," Justin laughed and pulled his shirt off. "I would have duct taped your mouth if anyone could."  
"They're gonna come..." I prayed and closed my eyes. "They're gonna come..."  
"No one is coming, Andrea," Justin laughed and pulled my tank top off. "No one cares about you." Justin threw my shirt on the floor and moved his attention to my bra. "At least you got one good gene from your mother..." He laughed and pulled off my bra. "Practically identical..." He started to suck on my breasts and then just focused on my nipples.  
"She's gonna come. She's going to come…" I mumbled and closed my eyes and began to break down.  
"Melinda can't save you; can't you get that in you motherfucking head! She'll never find you…" Justin spat in my face as he pulled his pants off. "Ready for some, baby?"  
"Please, Justin…" I pleaded and felt his hands pull my hips down toward him.  
"Mmm; just like your mother, a weak and ugly slut," Justin laughed and pulled his boxers down.  
"Don't talk about my mother like that…" I gritted through my teeth. "You don't have the right too..."  
"What are you going to do about it, Andrea?" Justin asked with smirk. "You going to hit me? Come on girl, I know you want too." I began to cry because I knew I was helpless. "Oh that's right; you're tied to a bed and can't move. So, I'd shut the fuck up if I were you."  
"Please..." I whimpered and tried to kick him off of me but to no prevail. "You don't have to do this..."  
"Oh but I do, Andrea," Justin said and pulled my panties down roughly. "You're such a fucking tease that I have to teach you a lesson."

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. I felt Justin thrust inside me; making my insides cringe.

***End of Flashback in Andrea's Mind*****  
*****Kevin's Flashback and Point of View***

"Babe?" I whispered in her ear. "Babe can you hear me?" I rocked her back and forth.  
"I can hear you..." Andrea mumbled and turned in my arms. "I can hear you, Kev..."  
"Open your eyes, baby..." I said and kissed her cheek.  
"I'm scared that if I open my eyes you won't be there..." Andrea whispered and took in an uneasy breath. "That he'll be here laughing at me..."  
"I promise you that I'll be here when you open them beautiful eyes of yours..." I said and kissed her lips.  
"Kev..." Andrea cried and opened her beautiful green eyes. "Kevin..."  
"Hey..." I said and pulled her into my arms. "I'm here... I'm here..."  
"Never let go, Kev..." Andrea whimpered and leaned her head against my chest like she always does after a flashback; she loves to hear the beat of my heart when she's scared. It always helps calm her down.  
"I'm never gonna let go..." I whispered in her ear and I could hear all the love and worry in my voice and I knew she could too. "Are you okay?" I moved her head from my chest and looked into her eyes. "You were screaming so loud…"  
"He was here…" Andrea whimpered and started to breathe heavily again. "I swear."  
"Shhh…" I said and tried to soothe her. "I know… I know, babe..." I kissed her cheek. "I promise on my life that I will never let him ever lay a finger on you."  
"You promise," Andrea asked and looked up at me with puffy eyes.  
"On my life, babe…" I whispered in her ear and rocked her back and forth. "I promise on my life..." I moved her lips to mine and kissed her tenderly.

***End of Flashback***

* * *

*******Andrea's Point of View***

"Kevin? Babe can you hear me?" I asked and shook Kevin's shoulder. "Earth to Kevin..."  
"Hmm?" Kevin mumbled and kissed her cheek. "What babe?"  
"Where were you, Kev?" I questioned and smiled as his lips touched my cheek. "You completely zoned out of me, babe."  
"I was in a flashback; sorry," Kevin said and touched my cheek. "What do you need, babe?"  
"Oh?" I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Was it a sexy flashback?"  
"No; it was of our anniversary back in freshman year," Kevin said and pulled my head to her chest.  
"Oh," I said and took in a breath. "I remember that day..."  
"I'm sorry, babe," Kevin said and kissed my forehead. "I shouldn't have said anything."  
"No," I said and smiled. "It's fine, babe."  
"So what did you need, Andy," Kevin asked and rubbed his hand up and down my back.  
"Oh yeah! Do you know where are Jim and Melinda are?" I asked and looked up at him.  
"They are upstairs." Kevin said and pulled me down in the crook of his neck. "You were right here when Jim through Melinda over his shoulder and ran upstairs; remember?"  
"Oh yeah..." I mumbled and kissed your chest. "What do you think they're doing?"  
"What do you think, Andrea?" Kevin asked with a chuckle. "You can hear them if we shut up."  
"Oh…" I mumbled and we both hear Jim and Melinda clearly now.  
"Jim…" Melinda moaned loudly. "Mmm Jim..."  
"Oh my god..." Jim grunted and Melinda followed with a loud moan.  
"Oh my god..." I laughed and put my hand in my face. "Here comes her orgasm…" I smiled and looked up at Kevin.  
"Oh how wonderful…" Kevin mumbled and kissed my forehead.  
"JIM!" Melinda screamed loudly and I busted out laughing.  
"Oh fuck…" Jim moaned and Melinda followed soon after with another loud scream.  
"Oh my God…" Melinda mumbled but we could still hear her. "Right there... right there..."  
"Oh Jim..." I mimicked her and laughed. "Oh Jim!"  
"This is why I love you, baby..." Kevin laughed and kissed me.  
"Mmm I love you too..." I said and we didn't hear Jim or Melinda anymore. "They must finally be finished."  
"Yeah probably..." Kevin laughed as we heard Melinda sigh loudly.  
"Eww…" We both mumbled and kissed again.  
"That was disgusting though," Kevin said and shook his head.  
"Yeah but how many times do you think they've had to listen to us, Kev?" I said and kissed him again.  
"A million times," Kevin laughed as Melinda skipped down the stairs happily and fixed her hair as she collapsed on the couch breathlessly.  
"Did you have fun, Melinda?" I asked and lied my head on Kevin's chest.  
"Oh my god; he just gets better and better each time..." Melinda said and let out a sigh. "He is so amazing in bed…"  
"Oh yeah?" I asked and turned my head slightly to look at her.  
"Mmm…" Melinda giggled and itched her back. "So amazing..."  
"Oh where is this master of pleasure?" Kevin asked and I slapped his chest.  
"He's out like a light," Melinda said and sat up. "He passed out right after; I tire him out too much."  
"That's good and so does Kev over here," I giggled and kissed where I slapped him.  
"You said you would never tell anyone!" Kevin said and acted offended.  
"Oh like she cares," I giggled and sat up.  
"So…" Melinda mumbled. "What did the test say?"  
"Oh it was a negative," I said relieved and smiled at her as I stood up on my feet.  
"What test?" Kevin asked and sat up to.  
"Oh those stupid drugs tests that the school gave us last Friday," I lied and Melinda knew but went along with it.  
"Yeah, those damn drug tests are so annoying," Melinda laughed and gave me a smile.  
"Yeah; they are a pain," Kevin laughed and through the remote to Melinda. "You pick, Melinda."  
"Thanks, Kev," Melinda said and started flipping through the channels.  
"Where are you going, babe?" Kevin asked as I walked over to the couch.  
"I'm sitting with my best friend," I said and sat next to Melinda.  
"Oh okay." Kevin said as Tom, Melinda's father walked in the front door.  
'Hey kiddos," Tom said and walked in the living room with a few case files in hand and laptop case slung of his shoulder.  
"Hey," We all said as Jim walked down the stairs like a zombie.  
"Hey baby girl," Tom said and kissed Melinda's forehead. "How was school?  
"Hi daddy," Melinda said as she clicked through the channels. "It was usual; George was bitch and I have a mother-load of homework to do." She saw that Preacher's Daughters was on.  
"Oh that's nice," Tom laughed and started to walk toward the kitchen.  
"PREACHER DAUGHTERS!" Melinda and I both screamed.  
"Oh its your favorite show…" Tom and Kevin moaned; like they always do.  
"Oh shush you two." Melinda and I said and turned our attentions to the show we have a passion for.  
"Hey..." Jim sleepily mumbled as he pressed a kiss into Melinda's shoulder tenderly. "You guys watchin Preachers Daughters?"  
"Hey, Kevin and Jim, come with me." Tom said and Kevin and Jim followed him in the kitchen.  
"Why'd you move again, babe?" Kevin asked as he and Jim walked in with Coca-colas in hand.  
"I wanted to see the screen better." I said and smiled. "Don't take it personal, babe."  
"Fine…" Kevin smiled and watched with us girls.  
"Oh snap!" Maddie said with a smile.  
"Preach it girl!" I ranted and Jim pulled Melinda' head to his chest.  
"You two are crazy…" Kevin and Jim mumbled and they both took a sip of their pops.  
"SHUSH!" We yelled at them. "WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH OUT SHOW!"  
"Okay okay…" Jim said and she kissed his cheek before going back to watch her show.  
"I love you," Melinda mumbled and looked at the screen.  
"I love you too; even though you're absolutely crazy," Jim said and laughed before he kissed her again.  
"Can you two stop being so perfect?" I laughed before I got up to move back where Kevin was sitting.  
"Oh shush, Andrea…" Melinda said and playfully smacked his chest and he threw her over his shoulder. "Now, you're like this but with football, basketball, baseball, hockey, and other things too."  
"Now you're going to get it…" Jim said and started his way toward the stairs.

***Melinda's Point of View***

"JAMES MICHAEL ALLEN CLANCY! YOU PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled as he climbed the stairs and opened my bedroom door up. "JIM PUT ME DOWN..." He closed the door and set me back on my feet before he leaned me up against my door.  
"You happy?" Jim laughed and grazed his lips against my jaw bone.  
"Jim..." I moaned softly and felt him grip my hips tightly. "Baby..."  
"Shhh..." Jim whispered and placed a finger against my lips.

Our lips moved closer together and we both teased each other with small pecks.

"You know you can kiss me if you want too, Clancy..." I whispered to him while my tongue licked my lips; which craved his.  
"I want too, babe..." Jim mumbled as he took my lips in his mouth and lifted me gracefully into his arms.

Our lips moved in time with each other and Jim raised a hand up to my hair and tangled his fingers in it; as we fell onto my bed. He moved his other hand up from my hips to my face.

He smiled against my lips and cupped my cheek in his hand. I tore my hands from his neck and moved them to the lining of his jersey. I raised up his shirt and moved it to the floor.

I slowly started to feel Jim's body; number 23 was all mine today.

Jim flipped underneath me as we grinded our bodies against each other; he slid his hands down my lower back and slipped one hand down the back of her jeans.

I was in a total daze and all I cared about was how good it felt to kiss, my Jim.

"I-I-I - lov-v-ve - you, Mel..." Jim panted through the our hard kissing and touching.

That did it for me; it keeled me over the edge. I was head over heels for him.

"I-I-I - love you too..." I stuttered and practically had to peel our lips apart so I could breathe. "I need you..."  
"Come here..." Jim whispered while he pulled his hands from my pants and slid my lips back on his.

Jim's hands wandered down my back and he squeezed my rear end.

I could tell he was enjoying himself as much as I was because when he peeled off my sweater and camisole it only took him a matter of seconds.

He left me in my jeans and bra; I pressed my chest against Jim's, and slowly ran my hands down his torso.

Jim started to kiss my jaw line, he was leaning over me as he did so. He moved from my throat, down to my collar, then kissed the tops of my breasts.

He touched my body so gently and passionately as if I was a breakable.

He knew how much I had been through when I was younger and he accepted that there would be some things I wouldn't want to do. But, I didn't care anymore, I was willing to do anything with him.

I smiled when Jim flipped on top of me and then gently kissed my stomach. He unbuttoned my jeans and gracefully eased my pants down my waist.

I felt his hands maneuver up my legs and all over my stomach and rib-cage area. I felt the sweat drip off my forehead as I pulled him close and kissed him.

Then his t-shirt came off and landed in the pile with the rest of our clothes.

I pushed him underneath me and straddled his body; with every ounce in me I pulled away from his lips and sat up. I moved my shaking hands down his torso and unbuckled his belt with one hand using the other to run her fingers over his stomach.

Jim then climbed on top of me and turned my head to the side, slowly licking my neck; I felt chills with his every touch.

"Mmm I missed you, Mel," Jim spilled out as he took in my scent. "You smell delicious..."  
"God, I love you..." I laughed and pulled my lips to his. "Oh so that will that shut you up," I smiled and knew that we weren't just going to have sex.  
"Yes it will, Mel," Jim said with smile which caused me to smile and blush like crazy.

***Jim's Point of View***

She smiled, just a little smile at first, but as it grew it pressed her rosy cheeks up and slowly reveled her teeth, like a perfect pearl necklace. Finally the smile reached her eyes, lighting them, causing them to crinkle at the corners. She was everything I had ever hoped for in a woman.

She was my everything.

"What are you doing?" Melinda said and her laughter filled the room.

I kissed collarbone and then moved my fingers between her rather large cleavage. She was such a beautiful woman.

"I'm making love with you…" I whispered against her stomach as I licked around her belly button ring and then kissed both sides of her hips. "Mmm I loved when you wear a lacy thong..." I grazed his teeth against the lining of her panties.  
"Jim..." Melinda's moans escaped and her bottom lip quivered. "Don't tease me like this..." My teeth clamped on and began to tug her panties off. "You're driving me crazy..."  
"I was trying too..." I mumbled as he made his way back up to my face. "I love you..." I always said that right before.  
"I love you too…" Melinda mumbled as I lined his manhood up against her. "Jim..."  
"Mel..." I whispered against her collarbone; my breath was warm and made its way up the crook of her neck; it gave her goose-bumps. "I need you..." I slid inside her and he insides clenched against me; which nearly pushed me over the edge. "I don't think I'm last very long." My hip bones grinded against hers as I circled my hips.  
"I love you too," Melinda whispered in my neck as my fingers trailed down the crease of her spine and unhooked her bra; I threw it on the floor. "Oh God, Jim..."  
"I don't think I've ever felt so good…" I mumbled into her neck as she flipped on top of me.  
"Sit up a little and then I can lay my head on your shoulder," Melinda moaned and pulled my body close to her.  
"Okay," I panted and sat up a little.

Our bodies touched with each thrust and I took her nipple in my mouth and sucked on it tenderly; she loved it when I did that.

"Jim; I can't take much more…" Melinda moaned and I sped up my motions. "JIM!" She gripped me close and I felt her orgasm set in.  
"Me either, Mel…" I mumbled as I pulled her face down to mine and kissed her. "I love you so much..."  
"Don't stop Jim, don't you dare stop..." Melinda yelled and arched her back. "Don't... stop... ever..." Her body tensed up against me and she gripped her headboard.

We both climaxed within the next few seconds and both moaned in pleasure. We each screamed each other's name loudly even though there were people downstairs. I pumped inside her a few more times and then slowly laid her down next to me on the bed.

We were both very surprised at how much passion happened in that short amount of time but it was both beautiful and amazing.

Melinda and I lied next to each other naked and breathed heavily. I ran my finger up her side and traced circles on her stomach. She slowly moved and rested her head in the crook of my arm.

"I love you so much, Jim..." She mumbled and I placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"I love you too Mels..." I whispered as she placed her hand on my stomach and tangled her leg in mine.  
"We should probably go back downstairs soon..." Melinda mumbled and drew circles along my v-line.  
"Yeah, we probably should..." I laughed and kissed her shoulder. "I have a basketball game tomorrow. Are you coming?"  
"Yes, Jim," Melinda giggle and sat up and her hair fell down her over her shoulders, in a tangled sexy brown mess. "I'm head of cheer and dance squads; so I have to be there, babe. But, even if I wasn't I'd be there in a heartbeat."  
"God, you look gorgeous..." I said and pulled her lips mine.  
"Oh you're going to get know, Clancy..." Melinda giggled and climbed back on top of me.

***Downstairs*  
*Andrea's Point of View***

"They are so disgusting…" I mumbled as I snuggled into Kevin's chest.  
"Who are?" Kevin asked and shut off the TV.  
"Melinda and Jim; they're just upstairs having amazing sex without us," I giggled before I sat up and faced him. "It's so rude of them."  
"Yeah because I would rather sleep with Melinda than you…" Kevin joked and kissed my neck.  
"Are you saying Melinda isn't attractive?" I joked with a slight gasp and covered my mouth.  
"No that's not what I'm saying at all," Kevin said and kissed me. "Melinda is an attractive woman and is very . There have been times before I met you when I would just stare at her cleavage all day. But now, I'm in love you and she's head over heels in love with Jim. Anyone can see that."  
"Oh I didn't need to know about that, Kev," I said and shook me head. "Yeah that is true." I kissed him back.  
"I love you, Andrea." Kevin laughed and hugged me tight.  
"I love you too, Kev bear…" I giggled before Melinda's dad came out of his office.  
"Where's Melinda?" Tom asked before he grabbed his jacket and put it on.  
"She's upstairs with Jim; they wanted to explore their knowledge," I said but could barely contain my giggles.  
"Yeah; more like exploring each other's naked bodies…" Kevin whispered in my ear.  
"Oh; what's so funny you two?" Tom asked and picked up his case files and laptop-case.  
"Oh nothing…" We both laughed and I leaned against Kevin's chest.  
"Oh okay," Tom said and started toward the door. "You two and Jim can spend the night if you want too."  
"Okay, will do," I said and heard Mel's door open. "We probably will just crash here."  
"Can you tell Melinda that I got called in for the night shift and won't be back till morning," Tom said and put his cell phone in his jacket pocket.  
"Again…" Melinda yawned as she walked down the stairs hand in hand with Jim.  
"I love you," Tom said and kissed her forehead before he opened the front door.  
"Yeah; whatever, daddy," Melinda said and looked down at her hands before she walked into the living room and sat on the couch.  
"I'm sorry, Mel..." Tom said and walked out of the house; he shut the door behind him with a click.  
"Why doesn't he stay home anymore?" Melinda asked and looked up at Kevin, Jim and myself. "I barely see him anymore."  
"Mel..." Jim said and pulled her onto his lap.  
"I know I look like my mom..." Melinda said and shook her head. "But, I still need my daddy..."  
"Shhh..." Jim said and kissed her forehead. "Everything is gonna be okay..."

* * *

**So that's chapter four; I wrote around 8,600 words. Holy crap. xD**

**Remember at the end of last chapter when I gave you a hint on who the kidnappers might be. Got any ideas; review or PM me.**

**If you get it right I'll PM and give you a sneak peek at next chapter. :)**

**Love you guy and don't forget to check out my other stories and review! ~ Mariah**


End file.
